What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas
by naruto-fan001
Summary: What Happens When The Rookie Nine Including Team Gai Go On A Trip To Las Vegas In The States? What Lies In Store For Them? Is Sasuke That Protective? Can Naruto Control His Drool? Is Gaara A Cute Little Puppy? Read To Find Out!
1. Going Where?

**What Happens In Vegas; Stays In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! SO DON'T ASK!**

It was a wonderful day here in Konoha high. Everyone in class was talking, laughing, and if you're Naruto; getting the shit beat out of him for a comment.

"HEY SASUKE CUT IT OUT THAT HURTS" the blonde shinobi shouted which caused everyone to look at him.

"Hn. Maybe choose your words much more carefully." A raven haired shinobi stood there while punching Naruto with his same expression.

"When will those guys ever learn? Violence is not the answer…well it is when it comes to Sasuke's case." Behind them were the one and only Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, and last but not least Hinata. But of course Ino had said it.

"Well I don't blame him Ino I mean Naruto needs some help with choosing what he's gonna need to say."

"Forehead-Girl I think your too soft. Especially if it comes to Naruto OOOO" Wrong choice of words because just at that second Sakura tackled Ino to the ground. In Front of them Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji turned around to all the noise going on when they saw the scene before them.

What they saw was Ino on top of Sakura while Ten-Ten and Hinata were trying to pull them her off but unfortunately for all of them Kakashi had just arrived to fake an excuse but it was hard to remember what he thought of so he just decided to end the fight.

"Well Ino we all loved for you to call someone for mud but I have something important to tell you all." Ino just glared at him while getting off Sakura. But they all swore they heard a "pervert" come out of her mouth.

"Anyway, as you know the principal has called to say that all seniors were going to go on a trip to well lets just say…" The class waited for him to continue since he trailed off deciding how he should say this.

"Were all tired of waiting." Yelled a random student.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING ON A TRIP TO LAS VEGAS! WOOT!" Kakashi had finally finished his statement. He thought everyone would be happy to go to the states but what he saw were all the students looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'm going to now explain the trip. So first you will all be paired into groups of eight while 2 people will share a bed and room. Pairings will be of opposite sex or when we run out pairings of the same sex. As For your groups will be who you will tour with and go places with and whatever." Kakashi was about to announce groups and pairs but soon got cut off by screaming of fan girls.

"I WANNA BE PAIRED WITH SASUKE-KUN"

"HE DON'T LIKE YOU BITCH HE LIKES ME"

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING"

"FUCK YEAH I WANNA START SOMETHING! SO BRING IT"

"DING-DONG DELIVERY! IT'S BEEN BRUNG"

And with that everyone sweat dropped at the last comment. And double sweat dropped when they began to fight but ignored it.

"…So let's start off with the groups shall we. First group will include: Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno." As soon as he said this the fan girls growled so Kakashi went on with the other groups.

"Ok now for the pairings…" Ino wanted Shikamaru, Ten-Ten wanted Neji, Sakura wanted Sasuke, and of course Hinata wanted Naruto.

"Pairings for group one are sasuXsaku, shikaXino, nejXten, and finally naruXhina." Everyone stared at him dumbfounded, he just sighed of how they were so stupid.

"I said pairings for group one are Sasuke & Sakura, Shikamaru & Ino, Neji & Ten-Ten, and Naruto & Hinata." Hinata almost fainted when she found out she would be sharing a bed with Naruto even if she did wanted it. Sakura contained her giggle and looked at Sasuke who was just waiting for her to let the giggle out. Ino glomped Shikamaru while he just sat there staring at the clouds. Ten-Ten threw a kunai at Neji's ass as he stood up to stretch…perfect strike and she was just so amused when he yelped and pulled out the kunai.

Once Kakashi was done with his task he told the class they were dismissed but told them that they were to leave 2 days from now and so they should spend time with their "mate" and to go shopping.

**(TIME SKIP TO THE MALL!)**

"Hey Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"How about this outfit?" Sakura was shopping for clothes when she invited Sasuke, he accepted the invitation surprisingly. Sakura was wearing a light blue tank top with a knee length denim skirt with lace at the end.

"Its fine so lets go" She sighed at his antics. Always the calm emotionless guy. She felt like she was annoying him.

"Gomen" She looked down. He looked at her questionably.

"What for?"

"For annoying you, you probably don't care what I get." That's when he walked up to her and whispered.

"You're not annoying me and it doesn't matter what you wear, you'll always look nice to me" She blushed not knowing what to do or say. So she gave a cheery smile and looked up with her jade eyes showing joy and a faint pink still spread across cause of her blushing.

"…Sasuke-kun don't you think we should be getting back?"

"Aa." And with that he grabbed her hand which made her jump and blush even more while they headed back to meet the others.

**(THAT WAS SASUSAKU NOW IT'S NEJTEN)**

"Ten-Ten this mall is filled to the brim with fan girls especially this store."

Ten-Ten just sighed and continued looking for clothes when she found what she liked she tried it on. Neji sat patiently until a fan girl came up to him.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy trying to ignore you?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you out on a date tomorrow." Before he could protest something made her fly through the sky. When his eyes went up he saw none other than Ten-Ten in a rainbow tube top with a black skirt on with a rave necklace like she was gonna go clubbing with her fist where the girl's head was, he just sighed until he continued to stare until…

"TEN-TEN WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME HYUUGA OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" He lowered his voice when she took out some shuriken and kunai aimed towards him.

"Well…I demand an explanation on what you're wearing?"

"Hmm…Oh yes there are lots of places and clubs to go to in Vegas so I thought I should wear something to attract a boyfriend" She smiled when his jaw dropped. Then he walked up to her while she backed away till he had her cornered.

"N-Neji?"

"Well it looks like you'll have no problem attracting someone because it seems I'm already attracted to you." She blushed as he walked away realizing he was leaving she ran up to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet the others duh."

"But I haven't even paid for my clothes."

"Yeah but I did" Then he grabbed her suddenly to go meet the others there and talk about the trip to Vegas.

**(THE ONE AND ONLY INO AND SHIKAMARU PART)**

"Shika-kun? You better not be staring at clouds?" And indeed he was staring at them, well he tried.

"Troublesome woman how can I when were in a mall?"

"WHAT YOU SAY?" By now Ino was really red from the anger and Shikamaru…well he has a passion for pissing her off.

"Keep your voice down your making a scene." Oh how he regretted those words because at that moment she punched him up in the air, got some rope and tied him down, and put him on a seat in front of the dressing room. When she came out she looked well…different. She had on a black shirt that said "I'D LIKE TO AGREE WITH YOU BUT IM AFRAID I MIGHT BE WRONG"

Also she had on black cargo pants with chains and skull earrings. He looked at her like she was insane.

"WTH ARE YOU WEARING YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN?"

"SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT APPARENTLY!"

"WHY WOULD I WANNA BE A GOTH?"

"BECAUSE YOU JEALOUS OF THEIR SUPER UBER STYLE" He scoffed and turned away like she needed some help right then and there.

"Well I'm waiting?"

"For what?"

"FOR YOU TO PAY YOU CLOUD WATCHING LAZY ASS BUM!"

"IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED IM TIED UP AT THE MOMENT PLEASE HOLD!"

"IF YOU'RE SO SMART! UNTIE YOURSELF" And that he did. He took out a kunai and untied himself and sadly paid for her clothes with an anime waterfall of tears. She was so happy that she hugged him to death as they walked to meet the others.

**(IT'S THE LAST COUPLE! NARUHINA)**

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Y-You don't h-have to get me all t-these things."

"Nah I like buying stuff for you" He gave her his fox grin as she blushed and turned away.

"Here Hinata-chan try this on." She nodded and headed towards the dressing room and when she came out she blushed yet again. She was wearing a purple t-shirt that had a cupcake on it and it said "CUTE AS A CUPCAKE" She was also wearing blue Capri's with strings at the end of them with a necklace of a fox on it.

"Wow you look great hina-chan that is if I can call you hina-chan?"

"S-sure Naruto and t-thank you."

"No problem"

"A-are you s-sure?"

"POSTIVE AND BESIDES IM GONNA BE FUTURE HOKAGE SOME DAY SO I NEED LOTS OF CASH!" She just stared at him with a smile. He looked at his watch and started to frantically panic.

"HOLY SHIT THE TEME IS GONNA KILL ME COME ON HINA-CHAN BEFORE I GET MAULED TO DEATH! WE NEED TO MEET UP WITH THE OTHERS!" He quickly got Hinata's bag and carried her bridal style which made her blush a deep shade of red while he ran towards there meeting place.

**A/N OK THANX FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER AND IM TIRED OF TYPING HINATA AND HER STUTTERING SO LETS JUST SAY SHE RANDOMLY STOPPEDXD AND ALSO THEY MIGHT BE OOC AND TELL ME WHICH COUPLE YOU LIKED THE MOST IN THIS CHAPTER! I MAY BE A SASUSAKUNEJTENNARUHINASHIKAINO MOSTLY SASUSAKU BUT I LIKE SHIKAINO'S PART ITS FUNNY 3 REVIEW! FLAME IF YOU WANT IT'S NOT GONNA MAKE ME CRY OR ANYTHING! ALSO SOME PARTS ARE CHEESY 3 BUT WE'LL ALL LIVE..Hopefully!**

**SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!S**


	2. DAMMIT KAKASHI! Sasuke?

While Naruto was running with Hinata to the food court he tripped over Jiraiya who was heading towards Victoria's Secret.

"PERVERT!"

"Naruto…Hush or I'll get caught."

"YOU NEED TO GET CAUGHT YOU…YOU…"

"Don't say it! You'll regret those words if you do."

"YOU ERO-SANNIN!"

"DAMMIT NOW IM CAUGHT THANX TO U!'

"Actually Jiraiya you just now gotten caught since you made such a big deal about it."

"DAMN U TO HELL NARUTO! I'LL BE BACK SOON FOR YOU HEAD!"

And Jiraiya ran off when a mad stampede of women came after him. Hinata and Naruto sweatdropped but soon shook it off and headed back towards the food court hoping they wouldn't be late. Boy were they ever wrong.

**(AT THE FOOD COURT)**

When they arrived, they were 20 minutes late thanks to Jiraiya but they weren't yelled at instead they were greeted by 2 blushing beauties, 1 happy Ino, a crying Shikamaru, and 2 smirking prodigies.

"Ano…Did we miss something?"

"Hn. Bout time you showed up dobe"

"WHAT YOU CALL ME BAKA!"

"I think you heard me the first time."

"Cold-Hearted Teme who thinks he so cool"

"I don't think I'm cool…I know I am"

Naruto just huffed and put his nose up in the air while Hinata went by her friends. Soon Naruto got over it and told him while they were late. The girls shared their stories as well. Then Kakashi-sensei poofed on their table earning a bonk from Naruto because he landed on his precious ramen.

"KAKA-SENSEI MY RAMEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Just to tell you we will be leaving tomorrow so pack up today or when you get home."

Naruto was furious so he trashed the mall until Hinata bought him a new bowl of ramen which made everyone bonk him on the head harder than what he did with Kakashi-sensei.

He grumbled and glared at Sasuke the most since he hit him twice just for the sure hell of it. He was about to attack him till Sakura started talking to Kakashi-sensei.

"But sensei you said that we would leave the day after tomorrow, why are you guys changing the date?"

"Funny story actually I was supposed to buy the tickets but it seems I entered the wrong date so now we leave tomorrow."

"KAKASHI! YOU BAKA!"

"Sakura what language. Stop hanging around Naruto, picking up his bad habits"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE PICKS UP MY BAD HABITS?"

"Naruto…shut up and sit down and eat your ramen before I sit on it again."

That worked. Then Kakashi left his students to go home and pack.

**(TIME SKIP TO THE NXT DAY )**

Everyone was at the airports waiting for the seating arrangement. When he showed up 3 hours later he was jumped by the prodigies. Cursing and such was heard.

"Anyway, the seating arrangement is shikaXino in one seat and in front sasuXsaku. Behind them will be nejXten and in front is naruXhina."

Everyone now knew what he meant by now, the fan girls growled at sakura but Sasuke held her waist. She blushed a deep shade of red, one that could rival Hinata's blush. They walked onto the plane while Sasuke's grip tightened around Sakura pulling her closer to her. She blushed 10 shades darker if that's even possible. They walked onto the plane and sat in their seats. Sasuke got bored of waiting so he fell asleep while reading; now he's sleeping on Sakura's lap while a hand combs through his raven hair. Sakura is listening to her cd player fighting the urge to kiss Sasuke. Shikamaru is looking at the clouds through the window ignoring Ino's scolding. Ino was reading a magazine till she saw Shikamaru cloud watching so she kept yelling at him. Neji and Ten-Ten are playing poker with Hinata and Naruto. Guess whose winning? NO ONE! The plane started to take off and so began their ride to the states. Everyone was just waiting so they could go to a CLUB to SHAKE their ASSES! Except the prodigies but then again…my story who knows what's to come.

**A/N: YES SASUKE CAN'T HELP HIMSELF HES GETTING HELPINGS XD THE NXT CHAPTER THEY WILL BE IN VEGAS BECAUSE I LIKE MY TIME SKIPS! THERES ALSO SOME DIRTY DANCING GOING BETWEEN SASUKE AND SAKURA AND WHEN I SAY DIRTY DANCING IT'S THE INTENSE SHIT! BUMP AND GRIND BABY! LMAO SEE U NXT TIME**


	3. WoahWHAT THE! JACUZZI?

They finally showed up in Vegas. Sakura tried to wake Sasuke up but he kept sleeping. Naruto then got an idea. He bent down to Sasuke's ear and screamed…

"SASUKE! SOMEONE STOLE ALL THE TOMATOES IN THE WORLD!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke sat up and saw everyone staring at him like he was crazy. He laughed nervously and everyone shrugged it off except Naruto who was laughing like a hyena. Walking to get their stuff everyone noticed that instead of the two bags your supposed to have with you, Naruto had ten. Ino decided to speak up.

"Naruto your only supposed to bring two bags not ten."

"yeah. One for your clothes and the other empty for our shinobi weapons like kunai and shuriken and whatnot" sakura added on for ino.

"I did do that"

"Dobe then why do you have 8 more bags with you?" Sasuke asked.

"BECAUSE! The other 8 is filled with my delish ramen."

Everyone sweatdropped and felt sorry for Hinata who had to deal with this idiot. They walked to the exit and stood outside with their class waiting for Kakashi who seemed to be late even if he was on the plane. But who they say with Kakashi scared everyone. It was the chunin examiner for the second exam Anko Misterashi. Kakashi seeing all the frightened faces spoke up.

"I see your all wondering why Anko is here aren't we?"

The class nodded. And what she was wearing was different than her original outfit. Anko was wearing her hair in a half ponytail style with a ribbon holding her hair up. A yellow shirt with a bee on it flying to a flower. And white jeans to top it all off of course.

"Well she's here because she's one of the chaperones including Asuma, Kureanai, Tsunade, Jiraiya-"

"THAT ERO-SANNIN IS COMING!"

"Naruto watch you language and yes he's coming. Well that's it now lets all go to the wonderful hotel."

**(TIME SKIP TO THE HOTEL)**

Everyone was dazzled. Ino and Sakura had sparkles in their eyes, Sasuke and Neji and surprisingly Hinata Scoffed since they have better, Shikamaru went on about how the hotel was a drag, Naruto was drooling, Ten-Ten was waiting so she could go swimming, Kiba and Akamaru were 'marking' things, Shino sent his bugs away to explore, the sand siblings except Gaara joined in on the sparkles in their eyes, Chouji was looking for a kitchen etc…

Everyone was amazed so amazed that when they got their keys they ran towards their room excluding Gaara and the 2 prodigies.

**(SASUSAKU YAY!)**

"Sasuke-kun look at the room its so big, I mean it has like gold trimmings and everything it's a hawt room."

"Sakura… you need serious help."

"No I don't. just because you live in a mansion doesn't mean I do."

"Your point is…"

"Never mind just get changed into you swimsuit because while were gonna go in the hot tub."

"NANI! I didn't hear about any of this"

"You'll live so get your ass dressed or I'll do it for you"

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"WELL HURRY UP AND I WON'T!"

This was gonna be a long day thought the both of them. They took turns changing. Sasuke wore blue with black lines up the side shorts. And Sakura wore a bikini that was white but had cherry blossoms going up the side of her bikini. Once they were done they headed toward the hot tub.

**(NOW NEJTEN)**

"Neji-kun?"

"Hn."

"Get dressed in you shorts."

"Why?"

"Because all of us are gonna go down to the Jacuzzi"

"Fine."

Wow they're cooperative too bad Sasuke and Sakura aren't. they took turns getting dressed like always. Neji was wearing white with brown circles on his shorts. While Ten-Ten was wearing a gray bikini with kunai and shuriken prints all over. He sweatdropped, no wonder she's known as the weapons mistress. They headed towards the Jacuzzi.

**(NOW ITS SHIKAINO!)**

"Shika-kun get dressed were going to the hot tub with everyone."

"who's gonna be there?"

"you know Neji, Ten-Ten, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Lee."

"I'll stay."

"What! NO! GET YOUR PINEAPPLE ASS AND GET DRESSED!"

"TOO BAD I AM DRESSED!"

"I MEAN CHANGE GOD DAMMIT SO JUST DO IT OR ELSE!"

No one wanted to know the or else part it sounded scary especially if Ino has the eyes of kyuubi? Maybe kyuubi is really inside her? Who knows. So Shikamaru got dressed in his shorts that had cloud prints all over them. And Ino came out with a purple bikini with white stripes going across. She dragged Shikamaru to the hot tub who continued his anime waterfall of tears.

**(LASTLY NARUHINA!)**

"Hey hina-chan, you ready?"

"Coming Naruto-Kun"

See why cant everyone be like them who were already wearing there suits underneath their clothes. Naruto was wearing orange with ramen bowl prints all over his shorts. And Hinata was wearing a white bikini with blue circles across them. Hinata has been forced to wear such revealing clothes all because of her dear friends. After that they headed towards the Jacuzzi.

**A/N OH YEAH NXT CHAPTER DONE AND ITS FULLFILLED ME XD WELL NOT REALLY. YES SOME PARTS SUCK SPECIALLY NARUHINA'S PART BUT I CANT HELP MYSELF I WANNA HURRY UP TO GET TO MY DEAR DIRTY DANCING PART XD LMAO WELL KEEP LOOKING FOR THE NXT CHAPTER.**


	4. Truth or DareBoring CLUB PREP

As they all headed towards the Jacuzzi, Sakura tripped over jiraiya who was laying on the ground.

"JIRAIYA WHAT THE FUCK"

"I'm trying to peek on Tsunade while she's changing"

"YOU PERVERT!"

Poor Jiraiya he got a beat down from Sakura; Tsunade's apprentice. That has to hurt. Well they continued on their jolly way leaving him down on the ground to the hot tub. When they finally got there they saw the others waiting for them, but what they were in store for was lets just say evil! They all got in the hot tub in this order.

Ino-Shikamaru-Chouji-Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto-Hinata-Kiba-Shino-Lee-Neji-Ten-Ten and Ino next to Ten-Ten of course.

"Ok were gonna play a game of truth or dare!" shouted ino

Everyone groaned while some like the girls and Narutocoughgaycough squealed.

"Ok …Shikamaru truth or dare"

"troublesome… I'll pick truth"

"Is it true that you wore a dress while you were 5?"

Shika turned bright red. "yes" everyone laughed while he went underneath the water muttering.

"Ok Shika-kun your turn to ask"

"Bout time you troublesome woman. Sasuke truth or dare"

"Hn…Dare…might as well choose something not embarrassing like you"

"Anyways I dare you to…evil laugh make out with sakura"

Sakura turned bright red and Sasuke remained unfazed…yeah right he had a tint of pink on his cheeks. He put sakura on his lap and that's when it all began. A soft nervous kiss to a fiery passionate kiss. When they all stop Sakura was about to faint but stood strong, Sasuke was jumping up and down like a maniac on the inside of course. And everyone was like shit.

"My turn, Hinata truth or dare"

"Truth"

"is it true that you had a crush on Naruto for I don't know ever since you seen him but he's been to dense to realize cause he's an idiot who cant see the obvious?"

Wow talk about a truth question. Everyone had their mouth wide open on how Sasuke can state the obvious without actually stating it.

"Y-Yes"

Naruto heard the whole truth and was gaping. He then hugged her with a small peck on the cheek, if it was on the lips Neji might rip his skull out.

"Well I'm bored so who wants to go to a American club!" Yelled Ten-Ten only because she wants to try on her new outfit the one from the first chapt.

"I DO!" Naruto and the girls yelled in chorus.

"Can't, were not in your group see you another time"

"Well since shino, Kiba, Chouji, and lee cant go we can so lets get ready."

They all headed upstairs to put on their party clothes.

**(FIRST THIS TIME IS NEJTEN)**

"Neji-kun are you ready?"

"Hold on your missing you necklace"

"oh yeah hold up"

"Hurry up I wanna go drink"

"DRINKER!"

"your point"

"wait we need kunai's and shuriken in case we get attacked by an American drunk"

"sigh"

"Ready now"

"Lets go then"

Ten-Ten sported her rainbow tube top, black skirt and rave necklace. Neji wore denim jeans with holes in the knees with a white shirt that had an eye and the eye has Byakugan. They walked down to the lobby waiting for the others.

**(NOW SASUSAKU)**

"LETS GO UCHIHA!"

"SHUT UP HARUNO!"

Harshness, what happened to their love.

"Hmph"

"Sakura…"

"What"

"Are you ready"

"Yes"

"then where are you kunai and shuriken"

Sakura turned blue and ran to gather her supplies which took an extra 10 minutes. She was now ready with all her weapons. Sakura sported a white corset over a black shirt with low cut jeans that can be named 'show it all'. Sasuke sported cargo jeans and a black shirt with a picture of an eye which was the Sharigan. They soon walked down to meet the others.

**(NARUHINA PLZ)**

"Naruto-kun?"

"AHHHH WHERES MY KYUUBI SHIRT AHHHH"

"Umm… its on the bed Naruto"

"AHHHHHHH WHERE IS IT"

Hinata has had enough of his wailing.

"NARUTO YOUR GOD DAMN SHIRT IS ON THE BED SO FUCKING PUT IT ON OR I'LL RIP OUT ALL YOUR ORGANS AND SQUISH YOUR HEART!"

Naruto was scared. What happened to the sweet little Hinata who was so shy its like she was demented or possessed. He quickly put his shirt on and ran out followed by Hinata. Naruto wore black jeans and a blue shirt with kyuubi on it. Hinata sported white pants and a white tank with red glitter adorning it. Now Naruto got tired and Hinata caught up to him and they continued walking down to the lobby where they would all meet.

**(SHIKAINO WOOO)**

"I really don't wanna go"

"then who would I get drunk with"

"Neji"

"SHIKAMARU NARA YOU ARE GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOU HEAR ME!"

"EEP"

"GOOD NOW GET YOUR THINGS AND LETS GO"

"troublesome woman on the loose"

"LAZY ASS HURRY UP OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW"

"wouldn't matter I'm a ninja"

"WE ALL ARE"

"IF YOU STOP YELLING I'LL GO OUT THIS DOOR"

"Yay now go"

Shikamaru walked out in blue jeans with a shirt with a shadow on it for his shadow jutsu. And Ino walked out in a purple tank except it stopped at her belly button and a black mini skirt. They headed out to the lobby and when they got there they all headed towards the club not knowing what's in store for them.


	5. Dirty Dancing? Almost Rape :

While they were driving to the club they noticed lots of strip clubs. Naruto decided to see what's inside one, he came out a minute later screaming about 'things'. Everyone sweatdropped but continued to Club Miami. They found a parking spot and pulled up. They ran out the car mainly Naruto and went into the club.

Sasuke was sitting.

Naruto was having a drinking contest with Ten-Ten.

Neji and Hinata were their referees.

Sakura is planning on asking Sasuke to dance.

Shikamaru was drinking to his hearts content.

And Ino is on Shikamaru's lap mumbling random phrases.

**(OH BOY SASUSAKU PART)**

"Sasuke-kun would you like to…"

"Like to what Sakura?"

"…"

"Can't hear you"

"I said would you like to dance with me"

"Aa, sure why not."

"YAY!"

"Uhhh… calm down?"

"sorry bout that… lets get to dancing!"

Sasuke then took Sakura by her hand and brought her over by the dance floor. The dance started off nice but then sparks were flying. Sasuke's hands were around Sakura's waist while she had her hands around his neck. Soon a fast tempo song came on. Sasuke lost his shirt. Sakura lost her black shirt and only had her revealing corset on. Soon Bump and Grind came on and everyone faced there way because there was a whole lot of bumping and grinding going on, people thought they were having sex on the dance floor. They didn't have any alcoholic drinks so what the fuck is wrong with them. By the time the song Your Body is a Wonderland came on, Sakura had no corset only a strapless bra but it still showed it all. Sasuke still had his clothes on excluding his shirt. Soon their friends saw what was going on.

"Oh"-Naruto

"My"-Ino

"GOD!!!"- Ten-Ten

"Naruto-kun?"

"Y-yes hina-chan"

"What are they…"

"Its definitely not dancing" Neji replied for Naruto

"Should we stop them?" Asked Shika

"No shit Sherlock" Ino answered

They all sat down trying to think of a way to pull them apart when…

"I KNOW!!!" Naruto said breaking the concentration

"What?" everyone asked in unison

"Lets poor water on them" Naruto said

"PERVERT!!" Ino and Ten-Ten yelled

Naruto soon had bruises. They all thought of something when suddenly they thought what the fuck? Why are they the ones thinking when they have…

"SHIKAMARU!" everyone yelled once again in unison.

He sighed knowing what they wanted. His plan was the most obvious thing you could of asked for. He told them to pull them apart. The girls got on Sakura's side while the boys went on Sasuke's side. They all counted to three.

**1**

**2**

**3**

They pulled them apart and flew. Sakura was knocked out of her trance and looked at her friends. Sasuke was wondering what happened and why was he on the dobe. The rest just sighed and thanked kami for being there. They all decided that a break would do some good and that's what they did. They all sat down in a booth and started a small simple conversation until a drunk American came up to them and had his eyes on Sakura.

"Hey little lady, how 'bout you leave your little friends alone and I'll show you a _real fun_ time"

"Eww, Your gross and kinda cute but ano…no" Sakura replied

"FUCK OFF BITCH!" Sasuke took it the other way around

"Little boy, if you join me I'll let you in on all the _action_"

"Unless you want your insides torn up by Neji, your eyes with kunai in them by Ten-Ten, and the fucking kyuubi to go demon on your ass…go away"

That still didn't help. Sasuke's threat seemed unfazed by this black haired American. He then grabbed Sakura and ran outside with her followed by the rest of her friends. They had to dodge crowds of people before they saw sakura. She was topless in her panties on left. Sasuke had activated his sharigan, Neji and Hinata had their gentle fist on, Ten-Ten already had kunai and shuriken, Shikamaru thankfully stopped the guy with his shadow jutsu, and Naruto had his kage bunshin while Ino went to get the car to run away fast.

"LET HER GO!" Sasuke yelled obviously pissed off.

"And what are you gonna do…any second later and she would've been no longer…"

He never got a chance to finish because he was attacked. Hit with gentle fist, kunai and shuriken, undergoing shadows and katon. Sasuke then ran over by Sakura who was shaking uncontrollably. She then burst into tears when Ino pulled up with the car. The whole car ride everyone was silent and Sakura was still shaking in Sasuke's lap. They all ran into their rooms hoping to forget about what almost happened tonight not knowing that more things will pop up but hopefully not long.

**A/N YES I KNOW THE ENDING IS KINDA SADDENNING FOR MOST. BUT THEN I NEEDED SOMETHING TO LIKE ENHANCE THE STORY. AND NO OFFENSE TO AMERICANS SINCE ACTUALLY I LIVE THERE AND BASICALLY ITS COMING TO AN END XD**


	6. A song meant for uGreatHell

The next day Sasuke awoke to her singing. _She hasn't sung that song since the forest of death…why sing it now_ he thought. Following the sound of her voice he saw her on the balcony with her pink hair blowing in the wind. He continues watching her as she sits there in her light blue nightgown singing.

_As I walk through the dark_

_I can see your face_

_Smiling at me without a care_

_Running closer in the dark_

_Till I can be with you_

_Tears fall down with no care_

_No ones there to see_

_No ones there to me_

_I can be alone with you_

_Ahhh…Ahhh…Ahhh_

_Life goes by_

_Don't leave me yet…_

Sasuke watched as tears fell down from her emerald eyes. He sighed, knowing that the song is meant for him. He slowly walked over to her and hugged her from behind. She gasped, shocked.

"Sakura"

"Hai?"

"Why did you sing that…I mean you only sing that song when your sad and I know its meant for me so why?"

"I..I don't know" She hung her head down low.

"You have to know cause you sang it"

"I guess I am just scared still and sad and-"

"Don't be"

"Huh?"

"Don't be"

"I see"

It was silent after until they heard the group burst through the door. Sasuke sent them a glare for ruining the peace. Sakura just sat there still in Sasuke's strong embrace. The group stared in awe.

"what do you want?"

"God Sasuke so mean. Anyway were here to say that we are all going to the beach with the class. It's forced so come on." Ino said waiting for them to get ready. They shooed them out and got changed for a day at the beach, neither talked since it would be a waste of their time if they started a conversation. Walking out Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. He stopped and looked at her wondering why they stopped when they were almost at the door.

"Sakura? Why you stop?"

"Sasuke-kun…arigato for making me …feel better"

"Aa"

They soon continued their way down in the lobby when they heard Kakashi talking.

"-And now we will be making our leave but first Jiraiya and Tsunade are the chaperone's for group one since they just now got here."

Group one groaned knowing that Tsunade will yell at Jiraiya because he'll be looking at the younger girls. They soon stopped groaning when they saw Tsunade and her chakra infused fist with an intent to kill look on her face…the good times. They were all getting into a rental van when they turned around from all the racket because of their two chaperones.

"JIRAIYA!! STOP LOOKING"

"Eh…sorry if you changed a lot in your coughchestcough area"

"I HEARD THAT!!!"

"I didn't mean it Tsun-chan"

"Tsun-chan? Tsun-chan? When did you start calling me that it's Tsunade-sama to you!!"

"But…that's stupid"

"Oh well…Maybe you should've been the hokage when you had the chance"

"SHUT UP AND LETS GO!! ALL THE OTHERS LEFT 5 FUCKING MINUTES AGO!! RIGHT NOW I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE DAMN HOKAGE!! BELIEVE IT! IM GONNA BE HOKAGE AND KICK YOUR SORRY ASS IN ALL FIELDS ON COOL HOKAGENESS!!!"

God Naruto just cant help himself can he? Yelling at the hokage? Can we say dumb ass…I think we can. Well lets just say after that comment everyone ran into the car leaving Naruto and Tsunade out there. When he got in, Naruto had a broken arm and bloody nose along with a bunch of bruise and minor cuts. Sasuke just had to say something.

"Wow dobe…you get yourself in lots of trouble…and to think that you were smarter…I was mistaken"

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME"

He couldn't really say what he wanted because he had coughed up a little bit of blood not a lot but just enough. Sakura healed him on the way to the beach but it still wasn't enough so Jiraiya started to drive while Tsunade healed him so he look as good and new. Tsunade was still angry so no one said a word in the car but when the beach came into view, Jiraiya started to drool which started another fight since he was mumbling his plan to score with a hot chick which made Tsunade mad and agitated since he was swerving so she took the wheel and knocked him out. Naruto couldn't take it any longer he was being stupid like always.

"Look it's a beach"

"No duh dobe took you this long to find out"

"SHUT UP SASUKE"

"Make Me"

Those two words alone started a ruckus in the car. Naruto climbing over Neji who punched him while Tsunade was getting pissed again from all the noise which made Jiraiya awaken and continue what he was doing before he was knocked out. Sakura and Hinata were trying to calm Naruto down. Ino was yelling at Shikamaru for not noticing her. Ten-Ten had enough with the car. Tsunade finally snapped like what she did with Naruto.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU! IM TIRED OF ALL THIS CONSTANT ARGUING OVER SHIT! I FEEL LIKE CRASHING THE CAR AND DIEING SO I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES! FIRST OFF! JIRAIYA IF YOU DON'T STOP DROOLING AND MUMBLING YOU WONT HAVE A MOUTH. SASUKE AND NARUTO STOP FIGHTING LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS AND GROW UP. INO CAN YOU STOP YELLING WITH YOUR GODDAMN HIGH PITCHED VOICE. SHIKAMARU PAY ATTENTION TO INO SO SHE CAN SHUT UP. SAKURA AND HINATA HE'S NOT LISTENING SO DON'T ADD TO THE NOISE. NEJI PUNCHING NARUTO ISNT GONNA HELP THE CAUSE AND ONE MORE THING!..."

Everyone was scared. They were awakened to a whole new level of hell. They were so scared of what the one more thing was.

"Were here"

Wow they all thought she was gonna yell at them but she lowers her voice so it's a sweet one and says were here…it's the end of existence as we know it. They quickly ran out the car and ran into the water hoping the current would take them away from her but unfortunately she pulled them out the water and had them set up their stuff. Each group was on a different part of the beach so they couldn't see their friends. They soon just started to mellow out when she-devil was now she-angel. Naruto went off into the water when he found something.

"Hey guys look what I found"

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Well Hina-chan it's a…"

**A/N: HAHAHA MY FIRST CLIFFIE YAY I GET AN A+ WHOO! WHAT DID NARUTO FIND? WILL WE EVER FIND OUT IF GAARA IS A CUTE PUPPY? WILL SASUKE BECOME POSESSIVE WHEN SAKURA TALKS TO OTHER GUYS? FIND OUT THE ANSWER TO 2 OF THESE QUESTIONS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WHAT HAPPENS IN VEGAS STAYS IN VEGAS**


	7. Beach ArguementRoom Problems?

"Well Hina-chan it's a fish"

"Oi baka it's a lamp"

"I KNEW THAT NEJ-NEJ NOW LEAVE MEZ BE"

"Nej-Nej?"

Neji felt his eye twitch in anger at his pet name that Ten-Ten calls him by. When Naruto was speaking of how he found it he was punched my a chakra filled fist by Neji.

"OWWW NEJ-NEJ WHY YOU HURT MEEEE"

"My name is Neji to you dumb ass"

"Smartass"

"Rather be a smartass instead of a dumb one"

Naruto ran off in a fit of anger only because he lost the argument like always. While he was running he tripped over Sakura who was tanning with Ino. But his trip caused damage to his brain cells as he would call it.

"Stop bonking me…my brain cells are disappearing"

"Brain cells? Naruto you have no brain so how can you have brain cells?"

"Shut up Ino-chan I have plenty of brain cells and I defiantly have a _brain_ unlike you…you stupid blonde whore"

"EXCUSE ME..IM AT LEAST THE INTELLIGENT BLONDE BUT IM NO WHORE! IM SMARTER THAN YOU IN ALL WAYS AND HOW THE FUCK AM I A WHORE WHEN I BEEN WITH NO ONE!(INSERT JAPANESE INSULTS HERE) SO FUCK OFF BAKA!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes turned to the two blondes. Ino of course was beating Naruto up for that rude ass comment. Everyone sighed and sweatdropped and turned their attention to Sasuke and Tsunade.

"YOU KNOW WHAT UCHIHA! I DON'T LIKE THAT SMARTASS ATITUDE OF YOURS!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU LIKE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HOKAGE WITH THAT BAD MOUTH OF YOURS"

"BAD MOUTH..BAD MOUTH? ITS BECAUSE I HAVE TO WATCH OVER USELESS ASSHOLES LIKE JIRAIYA AND YOU AND NARUTO CONSTANT ARGUING OVER SHIT!"

Jiraiya heard his name and turned back around to see Tsunade arguing with the Uchiha. He sighed and walked over. Pulling them apart he started to calm Tsunade down.

"My dear Tsun-chan will you marry me?"

"What the-"

"Aishiteru"

Tsunade stood up and went over to her bag and drank some sake to get rid of her headache. Perhaps the only normal one was Hinata who has been the silent one so far except for creeping Naruto out with foul language. What a day for her… Jiraiya ask her to marry her whats next; he ask her to bear his children? What has the world been coming to?

Sakura walked over to Sasuke to ask what happen but she decided against it. She walked up and sat down beside him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing its just that…"

"…"

"My brother Itachi is here because he wants to visit me"

"Why?"

"He pretended to cry when I told him that I was leaving on a class trip and then he asked my parents if he could come along they first said no but then they said he's been lazy so they sent him on a flight"

"When will he be here?"

"Hopefully not soon"

Sakura just stood there and watched sunset… it was a beautiful sight indeed. The only thing that was missing was the romantic connection between the two but the sakura laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind of course...he just stared off in the distant sunset. The only thing that ruined the moment was a picture on a digital camera by Ino and the others. They looked behind and nearly fainted but then blood rushed to both of their cheeks.

"You know guys that picture will be cute when they present the pictures in class and in the yearbook…I wonder how the fan girls will react?"

"INO YAMANAKA! DON'T YOU DARE SHOW THAT IN FRONT OF THE CLASS!"

"But-We need pictures to present in front of the class"

Before Sakura could even touch Ino, she was stopped by Sasuke telling her to let it go. She did so and everyone watched while Jiraiya and Tsunade took a picture of them watching the sunset front and back view. They all were watching the sunset until Tsunade's cell rang. Picking it up she saw it was the Yondaime(though he wasn't and he resigned XD).

"Hi Yondy"

"Tsunade time to bring back all the students…everyone is back except for your group."

"HAI!"

Before they left she asked some stranger to take a front and back photo of them all. He did so and it turned out lovely. Everyone assembled in the car. The ride back was silent until Naruto kept whining about how he wanted some ramen and how he wish that Ichiraku was here. Before everyone got settled Kakashi had called everyone for a quick meeting.

"Okay class its time for the special announcement. Two special visitors have arrived. First one is Itachi Uchiha."

In the back round you could hear a howl of no by Sasuke.

"And the second is Yondy Uzumaki"

Another yell in the back round except it sounded like Naruto saying something about yes bitches and believe it.

"Now have fun and these chaperones will be assigned to group two that includes the sand siblings and Shino, Kiba, Lee, Hisami, and Kin."

There was a cry from Naruto and a sigh of relief from Sasuke but no one noticed when he grabbed Sakura and held her close. He knew his brother would try to take her away but he wasn't gonna let that happen. Kakashi dismissed them to god o whatever they want but everyone went to their room because of the beach trip.

**(SASUSAKU WOOO)**

Sakura sat on the bed while Sasuke was taking a shower. She sighed for no reason. She heard the bathroom door open so she turned her gaze there. What came out the bathroom was none other than the Uchiha himself in only a towel wrapped around his waist…kinda low at that coughbadthoughtscough. She blushed and looked away. Seeing her reaction he decided to toy with her.

"Sasuke-kun…put some clothes on."

"But the breeze feels so good I think I'll walk around nude for awhile."

With that said he took his towel off and walked in front of Sakura. She tried to look away but she couldn't take her eyes off his perfect figure of all things that made it perfect coughnaughtythingscough.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"

**(NEJITEN FOR ME)**

"Nej-Nej did you hear that?"

"Yeah it was Sakura…I bet Uchiha did something that set her off"

Ten-Ten sighed…knowing that he was known for toying with people when he felt like it. She looked over to Neji who was lying on his back eyes closed but still awake. She went to the balcony and looked over at all the lights and casinos. She couldn't wait till tomorrow, they all planned that they would check out shops and restaurants and then head over to one of the casinos to end it all. She didn't know how she ended back on the bed by Neji, her mind sort of wandered off. Maybe she was pulled in the bed maybe not.

**(NARUHINA IS THE BESTA)**

"Naru-kun, was that Saku-chan?"

"DAMN THAT TEME!! WHAT HE DO TO HER!! ARRG HE IS GONNA GET IT!"

Hinata just watched as Naruto ate through 20 bowls of ramen with a heat of anger coming through. She kinda felt sad but nonetheless glad he was worried as well as her.

**(SHIKAINO WOOOOOOOT)**

"IM TIRED YOU TROUBLESOME WOMEN SO KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN"

"BUT WHAT IF SASUKE MURDERED HER OR MAYBE RAPED HER! OR WHAT IF-"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT IF SAVED HER AND IS POSESSIVE AND PROTECTIVE LIKE SAKURA IS HIS OWN GIRLFRIEND!"

"YOU NEVER KNOW!!! ITS CALLED TRAITOR BECAUSE HE WANTS TO DO IT!"

"ARRGATH YOUR SO DAMN NOISY WHICH IS MAKING ME YELL OUT OF FRUSTRATION"

"HMPH"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!!! IM NEARLY RIPPING OUT MY HAIR ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE BALCONY AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT!"

The yelling did not cease to stop…in fact it kept going until they both collapsed from exhaustion. They fell on the floor with a thump.

**A/N: I KNOW ENDING IT HERE IS KINDA OF GAY BUT I DON'T CARE MY SEVENTH CHAPT DONE! WHERE THE HELL DID I GET THAT PET NAME IDK BUT IT'S A GOOD ONE! AND HINATA IS SAD IF U DIDN'T GET IT IS BECAUSE NARUTO SEEMED MORE WORRIED ABOUT SAKURA THAN HER…AND THAT HE CANT TRUST SASUKE!!! WELL NEXT CHAPT COMING SOON!!!**


	8. WTH PET NAMESCHOICES

"SASUKE-KUN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! YOUR HEAVY!"

Just as she screamed that all of their friends ran through the door just in time to see Sasuke nude on top of Sakura with her arms on her chest crossed over. They kept staring like they couldn't stop…Sasuke then ran to get dressed and started to glare.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN OUR ROOM?"

"WELL SASU-CHAN! WE THOUGHT YOU RAPED NOW!"

Silly Naruto him and his little pet names. Whats next "Shika-chan." Well as he ran out the room with Sasuke tailing him…Neji and Shikamaru decided to stop him leaving the girls in the room.

**XDXDXDXD(GIRL TALK)XDXDXDXD**

"So Sakura why was Sasuke nude?"

"Well he came out the shower and I blushed because he had the towel down low…I told him to put clothes on and he just said the breeze feels so good and he'll walk around nude for a while…then he took of his towel and walked in front of me and pounced on me and then here we are now."

The girls looked at her in awe I mean who thought that Sasuke would do that. Sensing the silence Hinata decided to break it.

"I BROKE THE SILENCE"

Everyone now looked at Hinata what the hell? She's the shy one not the loud one…what happened to her…maybe Naruto rubbed off on her.

"Ano…Hina-chan are you ok?"

"Of course Saku-chan I am perfectly fine"

Still they were staring at her. They soon decided to drop the subject and talk about random things like people in their class.

"Hey Forehead-girl of Sasuke doesn't make a move yet you should go to Hiro-kun…he's pretty smexy if I say so myself."

"Well Ino-chan I don't know I mean my heart belongs to Sasuke"

"But Saku-chan what if you die a single and lonely life because Sasuke doesn't make a move while in the future he might of married someone else and is happy."

"TEN-TEN!!! DON'T SAY THAT"

"I don't want to meddle but Sakura-chan I agree with them just go out with Hiro-kun he would probably be happy since he's fond of you"

"Not you too Hina-chan XD I guess your all right but…I'm not sure"

Sakura just sighed as they all persuaded her to go out with Hiro-kun. She knew she should if she doesn't want to be lonely and single for the rest of her life but lately Sasuke hasn't been being Sasuke. He's showing signs of emotions or just possessiveness she wasn't sure but she felt like she was needed by him and if she were to leave then he might break down and become more distant than before. She really was confused. They all said there goodbyes and went back to their rooms leaving Sakura in thinking mode.

**XDXDXDXD(WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE BOYS)XDXDXDXD**

"TEME LEAVE MEZ BE!!!"

"GET BACK HERE DOBE IM NOT A GIRL!!"

"ACT LIKE ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

If your wondering what happened to Naruto lets just say Sasuke catches up fast. Neji and Shika had to use all their strength to pull off Sasuke. They decided to sit down at the café and relax mainly Naruto since he has a black eye.

"So Teme I see you and Sakura-chan are getting close"

"Tch…If you say so"

"Well I don't want to but in but-"

"Then don't"

"Sasuke what is your-"

"Nothing I'm fine so stop interfering with my relationships now"

Giving up the guys just sat back and enjoyed the silence excluding Naruto. It was then that Sasuke decided that he must stop the possessiveness or go out with Sakura. Why must life be so difficult. Maybe he should ask his brother…NO!! what the hell is he thinking…his brother? Wow he needs to stop drinking caffeine. He told his buddies he talk to him later and headed towards the room. Debating over his choices just didn't help. He soon got to the room and laid down next to Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hey"

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that she took of the suffix. What happened he thought she loved him.

"So whats up"

"The sky…Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun"

"Aa…Never mind"

"Ok then Sasuke-kun"

Drifting off into space she thought Sasuke didn't notice when she snuggled closer to him for warmth. He smirked and turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist leaving a kiss on her forehead. Closing their eyes yet fighting to stay awake they both drifted off to sleep to begin a new day.

**A/N: OK SO CONFUSING! HERES WHAT HAPPENED…THEY DIDN'T GOTO SLEEP YET REMEMBER!!!I MEAN SASUSAKU DIDN'T AND WHEN SHE SCREAMED SASUKE GET OFF IT WOKE THEM UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! SO BY THE TIME THEY ALL WENT TO SLEEP IT WAS LIKE 5 AM OR SO!!! WELL EARLIER THAN 5 AM! SO THE NEXT CHAPT IS LIKE THE NEW DAY!! AND WHAT WILL SAKURA CHOOSE? WHAT WILL SASUKE DO? NXT CHAPT HOPEFULLY!**


	9. THE RANDOM CHAPT OF THE STORY!

Sasuke woke up to hear her singing…again. _When will this stop_ he thought. He walked over to the balcony only to see Kakashi and Anko snuggling together. He gagged and ran into the bathroom oblivious to the fact Sakura was singing in the shower. She heard the door open and looked out the curtain only to see Sasuke staring at her with wide eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"

Soon enough there were all their friends like that night he pounced on her nude. _Here we go again_ he thought to himself again. He sighed and got ready to repeat last nights action with him yelling and Naruto calling him a girl, the chasing, the gay ass talking oh was he ready for it all.

"SASU-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO POOR SAKURA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO IM NOT A GIRL!! CANT YOU SEE I HAVE NO BOOBS DO I?"

"MAYBE YOUR FLAT-CHESTED!!!"

Sasuke banged his head in frustration.

"EXCUSE ME DIDN'T YOU SEE ME NUDE LAST NIGHT!! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW"

"ne, your small Sasuke-Teme"

"Sure…or are you jealous cause mine is bigger than yours?"

Naruto then was quiet which made people laugh or change into a disgusted face of what they were talking about.

"WELL…what we doing in here again…AIIIIE!! SAKURA-CHAN IS NUDE!"

Just then Lee burst into the bathroom making his way toward Sakura who was backing up. He was reaching out to her drooling until Sasuke punched him and used katon on him. Sasuke walked over to Sakura pulled her into his chest and gave a death glare to everyone that meant in his terms 'leave or get every bone in your body broken'. Everyone sprinted out the room even a burned Lee.

"Sasu-kun?"

"Hn"

"Arigato for saving me from Lee back there"

"Its no problem and besides you always are in trouble…gives me something to look forward to just to know your safe"

Sasuke then analyzing what he said blushed a light shade of pink while Sakura was red. They were heading out the door fully dressed when someone knocked at the door. Sakura opened it to see Hiro standing there.

"Ohayo Hiro-san"

"Oh my dearest Sakura-chan you'll make me sad…call me Hiro-kun"

"Aa"

"Sounding like Uchiha #2 aren't we?"

"What do you mean she sounds like me?"

Sakura whipped around to see Sasuke standing there in all his **HAWTNESS**. He glared slightly at Hiro for disturbing them and messing up their little 'funtastic' as Naruto would call it day.

"Ohayo Sasuke-san I was just talking to dearest Sakura-chan here…wait 'chan' doesn't suit her. I know Sakura-hime"

"Well Hiro-san, I would love to stay and chat with you but me and Sasu-kun have to meet up with our friends in the lobby"

Sasuke smirked and walked out the room with his arm around Sakura's waist and it was then that he decided that he would go out with Sakura no matter what. He would keep her away from that 'thing' called Hiro. As they walked down Sasuke tripped( they seem to be doing that a lot) over Jiraiya who just got thrown out the room by Shizune.

"JIRAIYA!! 15 SECONDS!"

"welliwantedtoseetsun-chanbutunfortuanetlyasiwentoseehershizunewasgettingdressedandshepunchedmeinmygorgesousface."

"WELL BECAREFUL!!! YOU JUST LIKE THE DOBE GAWDDAMMIT!"

"EHEHE!! SEE YOU DOWNSTAIRS WITH TSUNADE-SAMA/CHAN XD"

Sasuke and Sakura continued their way down the stairs waiting for their chaperones with their friends eyeing them suspiciously until Sakura noticed that Sasuke still had his arm around her waist. She tried to free from his grip but failed miserably.

"Okay so here's what were gonna do today…"

The attention then turned to the two chaperones.

"First we will be going shopping…then will stop at a restaurant…after we'll go see a movie…and then lastly maybe go to a casino and chill out at a club or whatever"

"HAI!"

With that said everyone got into a rental van that had a blood stain in it from Naruto and his beach fiasco. The ride was silent until another ruckus was started.

"JIRAIYA STOP STARING!"

"BUT TSUN-CHAN WHAT IF ORO-KUN COMES"

"ORO-CHAN? WTF HE'S NOT COMING…I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM IF HE DOES SOMETHING BAD!"

"BUT! SENSEI IS DEAD!"

"JIRA-KUN! SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT AND WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS POINTLESS ARGUMENT! I NEED SOME SAKE FOR GODSAKE!"

"Tsun-chan?"

"Yes Jira-kun"

"Will you stop by that strip bar over there?"

"JIRAIYA!!! WTF I WONT STOP SO YOU CAN STARE AT A SKANK! THAT DOES NOT GO INTO OUR SCHEDULE SO WELL!"

"YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP! I STILL DON'T CARE IF YOUR HOKAGE! I WILL BE THE BEST SO BELIEVE IT YOU STUPID BLONDE OLD HAG"

"UZUMAKI!! YOU WANT TO TEST ME!?"

"LIKE YOU STAND A CHANCE…BET YOU WORKED AS HO IN YOUR FREE TIME! I BET THAT DON GUY YOU LIKED WAS YOUR PIMP!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT DON THAT WAY OR ME!"

Tsunade had tears in her eyes but still continued to pound the living daylights out of Naruto. Everyone sighed while a teary-eyed Tsunade was holding onto Jiraiya. Neji had offered to continue driving while Tsunade was in on Jiraiya's lap. He made a note to thank Naruto for having Tsunade on his lap. The ride was all small talk and the 5th finally calmed down but still glared at Naruto on occasions.

**A/N: THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL THE RANDOM CHAPTER OF A STORY! I REMEMBER DON FROM NARUTO EPISODE 91 SO I DECIDED TO ADD HIM IN THOUGH IN A SAD SENSE…DIDN'T REALLY LIKE DON FROM THE START BECAUSE I LIKE JIRAxTSUN MORE XD!!! AND THE KAKAxANKO MOMENT BECAUSE THAT'S ALSO MY FAVE TWISTED PAIRING XD…FEAR MY RANDOM CHAPT!**


	10. The mall does strange things

As they got to the mall, they ran they're separate ways with the same partners like in chapter one except they had chaperones. Lets go see what our dear 'mates' are doing now. And lets see if Jiraiya got hurt yet.

**(SASUSAKU LOVES MEEEE!!!)**

Sakura walked out the dressing room wearing a rainbow bikini top underneath a white tank with a grafittized skirt with red leggings underneath. She had big gold hoop earrings on that matched her gold chain. Sasuke stared and stared hard…was that a belly button piercing. He needed a drink and fast…he recalled the first time they went shopping together for the beginning of this trip, to him she looked like a perfect angel but now she looks like some gangster's girl.

"Sakura…I need a big explanation on that outfit"

"Ino said that I'm too shy and need to be more outgoing in clothing instead of dressing like a innocent being 'cause to her I'm worse than innocent"

"When did she tell you this? Is that a belly button piercing? What happened to the angel of Konoha?"

"She told me this at the beach and yes it is one but relax I can remove it and the angel of Konoha has left the building"

"Hn…I liked the old Sakura better, her choice in clothing was reasonable and had every guy swooning for her, her nice personality that made every guy melt, her voice as soothing as an angel straight from heaven as if she flown down by herself…tell me what happened to her Sakura?"

By now Sakura had tears in her eyes…she just never knew what came over her. When did she start listening to Ino? She really didn't know, did she think that if she changed her clothes Sasuke would like her? She started to cry but felt someone embrace her as she looked up she saw Sasuke holding her telling her to change.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Change back to the angel that I know and love"

She had her eyes wide open as he said that. Did he just say he loved her? He himself was shocked though he knew that he couldn't hide that fact any longer. He just thought it wouldn't come out so soon but better sooner than later. Sakura pulled away from his embrace and changed into what he knew her as. She was dressed in a light green shirt with a watermelon on it and a pinkish colored skirt that went down to her knees. On top of her heard was a pink headband with green polka-dots on it. The colors highlighted her hair and eyes. Sasuke looked her over…no belly button piercing and no earrings…well he didn't care for the earrings but the piercing was too much.

"Much better but you sort of look like a watermelon"

"Hmph! I'm a cute watermelon"

"Yes…yes you are"

He went to pay for the clothes and walked up to her and whispered something in her ear that made her heart beat faster than before. She ran off to meet him so they could meet up with the others.

**(NARUHINA I LOVESSS U TOOO)**

"Naru-kun I think we shouldn't go shopping"

"Whys that Hina-chan?"

"Remember last time?"

_!!!!FLASHBACK!!!!_

_While Naruto was running with Hinata to the food court he tripped over Jiraiya who was heading towards Victoria's Secret._

"_PERVERT!"_

"_Naruto…Hush or I'll get caught."_

"_YOU NEED TO GET CAUGHT YOU…YOU…"_

"_Don't say it! You'll regret those words if you do."_

"_YOU ERO-SANNIN!"_

"_DAMMIT NOW IM CAUGHT THANX TO U!'_

"_Actually Jiraiya you just now gotten caught since you made such a big deal about it."_

"_DAMN U TO HELL NARUTO! I'LL BE BACK SOON FOR YOU HEAD!"_

_And Jiraiya ran off when a mad stampede of women came after him. Hinata and Naruto sweatdropped but soon shook it off and headed back towards the food court hoping they wouldn't be late. Boy were they ever wrong._

_!!!!FLASHBACK OVER!!!!_

He sweatdropped when he remembered what happened.

"Don't worry Hina-chan I'm sure that this time will be different"

"If you say so but why don't we just skip out I mean I have lots of clothes…wait lets go shopping for you Naru-kun"

"Brilliant idea Hina-chan…see that's why I fell for you"

She blushed and blushed hard. She was sure that she was gonna faint anytime soon. And she did about five minutes of walking and replaying what he said to her in her mind she fainted but luckily for her Naruto had been behind her the whole time and caught her. He carried her bridal style to the one of the stores when he saw Jiraiya trying to go in Frederick's of Hollywood. He soon saw Tsunade dragging him by his ear away from the lingerie. Naruto soon found himself in front of Hollister. He set Hinata down and she woke up a minute later. Looking around she saw Naruto coming out from the dressing room.

"ne, Hina-chan what do you think of this wonderful outfit?"

Naruto was wearing a orange shirt that said "RAMEN FOR YOU AND ME" on it(ok I admit I made that shirt up but I couldn't help myself XD) and khaki cargo pants with white vans(XD and I needed to add that somehow).

"Your outfit is nice Naru-kun especially your shirt"

She let out a laugh as he did a 'good guy pose'. He smiled at her and couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she laughed. Looking at a watch he started to panick…again.

"AHHHHH GODDAMMIT WHERE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!!! QUICK HINA-CHAN TO THE BATMOBILE!"

And out of nowhere batman showed up with his batmobile and signaled for Hinata and Naruto to hop in. they quickly did and sped off.

**(SHIKAINO DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE)**

"SHIKA-CHANNN!!! I WUV YOU!! MARRY MEEE"

"GODDAMMIT!! WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU GET I HATE YOU!"

"DON'T MAKE ME CRY NOW!"

"I SAID NO SO BACK UP OFF MY GRILL DAWG"

"SHIKAMARU NARA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"

"YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT SKANK KIN"

"HEY! SHE CAME UP TO ME AND ASKED IF SHE COULD MARRY ME"

"SHIKAMARU IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT DAY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO _INO-BUNTA_"

"FUCK YOU NARA-SAN FUCK YOU!! GO OUT WITH KIN I THOUGHT THAT YOU LIKED ME NOT WHORES!"

"INO YOU GODDAMNED FORESAKEN TROUBLESOME WOMEN!! I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE HER AND YOU KNOW I HATE FORMALITIES"

"SORRY BUT THE OLD SHIKA-KUN LEFT THE BULDING A LONG TIME AGO!"

Shikamaru growled and took Ino by her shoulders and crashed his lips with hers. Her eyes widened because of shock.

"Ino…"

"You think because you kissed me that I'm automatically gonna like you again…Gomen nasai Nara-san but it just doesn't work out like that…you can't insult someone then turn around and kiss them the next moment"

She ran off no tears he could see but he knew her all too well. She was crying and she'll keep doing it until sometime. Sighing he walked by himself to meet the others.

**(NEJ-NEJ AND TEN-TEN STAY WITH MEEEE)**

Ten-Ten spotted Hot Topic and decided to go in. she went to try out some stuff and when she came out she was wearing a red plaid skirt with green leggings and a white blouse with a vest and tie that matched her skirt except the tie was a plain red. Her hair was tied up by a black ribbon in a 2 pigtails. Neji thought she looked cute and smirked.

"Nej-Nej what do you think?"

"You look like a naughty school girl"

"Then I'll guess I'll be getting this then"

She laughed and went to pay but Neji stopped her saying that he'll do it. she let him of course since she didn't want to waste her money if he was gonna pay. As they were walking Neji tripped(guess who he tripped over XD I think you know who since there's only one person they trip over). He cussed and got up and gave Jiraiya a dirty glare.

"Jiraiya you have 5 seconds before I go Junken on your toad ass"

"nownowdontbesohastyimeanletssettlethisinaoldfashonmatterhowboutwe-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence because he had to endure Neji's little 64 strikes. Everyone stared at the speed that he did…they never seen a human move with such speed. Ten-Ten just watched from a view an amused smile on her face as she watched Jiraiya go through 64 strikes. She then added a kunai to the ero-sannin's ass, smirking when he started bleeding and got a pounding from the Godaime 'cause he said to heal his ass. As they walked to the food court after that session they were crowded into the van. Here's the seating arrangement for those wondering:

Tsunade----Jiraiya

Sasuke-Sakura-Ino

Neji-TenTen-Naruto

Hinata----Shikamaru

So basically Tsunade is driving and Jiraiya is in the passengers seat while in the trunk are 2 extra seats that Hinata and Shikamaru are sitting. Ino and Shikamaru aren't talking to each other after what happened at the mall. The car ride was silent until Naruto and his stomach started to '_talk'_ as he would call it.

**A/N THE END TO THIS CHAPT BECAUSE IM TIRED BUT SOON THEY'LL BE AT THE RESTARUANT AND THERE WILL BE A WEIRD PART BUT FUNNY PART TO THE EATING SCENCE I BET YOU ALL LOVE IT XD**


	11. Smack That Sasuke!

On their way to the restaurant Jiraiya spotted a strip club. Fortunately for them it was closed because it wasn't night yet. The ride is peaceful or it used to be peaceful but then Naruto and his stomach made it loud.

"TURN OFF YOUR STUPID STOMACH NARUTO"

"I CAAAAANT"

"DO IT OR I WILL"

"Sakura-chan lets settle this in an easy non-violent way"

"Dobe! Shut up your adding to the noise"

"Don't tell me what to do teme"

"Naruto just be quiet your giving me a headache"

"NO! MAKE TEME APOLOGIZE"

"IM NOT APOLOGIZING TO YOU!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"

After that was arranged the car ride was a silent one.

**(TIMESKP TO THE DINER THING XD)**

After they were all seated at the table:

Hinata-Shikamaru-Sasuke-Sakura

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jiraiya- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino-Neji-TenTen-Naruto-Tsunade

They were all set to order. The waiter came…they ordered…and now they're waiting. Shikamaru shifted in his position which made him push Sasuke who in turn pushed Sakura. This time he didn't bother catching her. This was his chance for the excitement of a lifetime. He can hear the angels singing. He could see his friends ready for this. He bent over and took his hand. He then smacked Sakura over the ass and everyone saw…his table…and other tables. After he did that Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and him started to sing the chorus from the song SMACK THAT BY AKON. When that was over the table was laughing and Sakura was red from embarrassment.

"Well that was my highlight for my day"

"Sasuke…you ok?"

"OF COURSE IM FINE!! IM SO FUCKIN FINE I GOT A BUNCH OF FANGIRLS UNDRESSING ME WITH THEIR EYES! I MEAN JUST THE OTHER DAY A GROUP CAME UP TO ME AND ASKED HOW BIG IS 'IT'! I RAN OFF AND MEASURED IT AND TOLD THEM!! XD"

Everyone stared at Sasuke who seems to have had a mental breakdown. They all shared a good laugh and waited for their food. When the waitress everyone happened to the other one. This one had kurenai eyes and wavy black hair. She looked like…

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"Well looky here I get them…kuso…well heres your food see ya."

She slammed down their food and ran off leaving shocked and scared faces. They still had questions for her but they decided they already knew too much. They all looked over their food with drooling looks XD. They saw Naruto eating…RAMEN!

"ASSHOLE!! WHY THE HELL AND HOW IN KAMI'S NAME DID YOU GET RAMEN"

"EASSSSY! I brought it myself"

Everyone fell over anime style. Naruto will always be Naruto there's no changing that. They made small talk here and there. They were gonna go to the casino next but instead they spotted the MGM. They all rushed in leaving their chaperones arguing over currency. Sasuke walked back and dragged them leaving the bill as always is what shinobi do best XD. They walked back into MGM and stared at the decorations. There was a banner that said WELCOME SHINOBI FROM KONOHAGAKURE and a DJ with food and tables plus a dance floor where they saw some of their friends. They looked at their chaperones who just smiled and motioned for them to go on. They did not spare a millisecond and ran off to meet with the sand siblings and the rookie nine.

"OI INUZUKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HINATA"

"DANCING"

"NOT WHILE IM AROUND YOU WONT!"

"Baka Naruto what the fuck are you doing"

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN THAT DAMN MUTT IS STEALING HINATA FROM ME"

"Omg shut up Uzumaki we do not need to hear your whining…now away from me…so Shika-kun how have you been?"

"Troublesome…I wish they had clouds in here"

"But----But TEMARI!!!"

"SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!"

Naruto was dragged away by…

**A/N: OOO GUESS WHO NARUTO WAS DRAGGED OFF BY…SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW AND THE MGM PARTY THING WAS PLANNED BUT IN THIS STORY I WAS LISTENING TO MUSIC SO I ADDED IT IN BEFORE THE CASINO XD!! SO GUESS WHO YOU THINK NARUTO WAS DRAGGED OFF TO DANCE WITH? THE WINNERS WHO GUESS RIGHT HAVE THE NXT CHAPTER DEICATED TO THEM…HERES A HINT..ITS SOMEONE WITH BAD SOCIAL SKILLS!**


	12. What happened on the dancefloor

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DREAMING 101 FOR GUESSING THE CORRECT CHARACTER…AT FIRST I WAS GONNA PUT ITACHI AS IT BUT THEN I DECIDED NO WAY IT WOULDN'T WORK OUT! ENJOY FELLOW AUTHORS…OR JUST READERS! AND REVIEW!**

Naruto was dragged off far away into the dance floor.

"AHHHH LEMME GOES YOU AKUMA!!!"

Naruto looked behind him only to see…

"GAARA!! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEE"

"Urusai kyuubi"

"LET ME GO YOU BEAST!"

"Iiya"

"YAMERO!! DON'T DRAG ME"

"Must you scream…I'm only going to dance with you…you act like its going to kill you"

"I SCREAM BECAUSE IM SCARED **SHITLESS!!!!**"

He was getting on poor Gaara's last nerve. Why if we looked closely at Gaara's facial feature, we can see a very agitated and scary look…don't get too close children. Stopping in his hot pursuit, he takes his gourd and lets the sand pour out. Naruto feeling something on his neck, looks down to see sand choking him. Oh wow he's getting choked by sand…he's laughing? Now he's screaming in agonizing pain. Wow he's turning blue…wait it looks like a deep purple…is that blood?! OH NO GAARA DON'T DO THAT!! STOP GAAR-KUN STOP! Oh good he stopped, everything is fine now if you count Naruto being half dead.

"Now kyuubi dance with me"

"…"

"Stand up you dumbass"

"I need **AIR!**"

"…air is for the weak-minded"

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BREATHING DIPSHIT!"

"IM BREATHING OXYGEN DUH!"

Naruto sweat-dropped. He thought he was the idiot…he means he…oh shit never mind.

"OXYGEN IS AIR!"

"That's what she said"

"Who?"

"HINATA WHEN I DID HER IN BED!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!! HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE HINATA-SAMA LIKE THAT"

Naruto and Gaara looked at Neji who appeared out of thin…**OXYGEN!**

"NEJ-NEJ IM GLAD YOU'RE HERE TO SAVE LITTLE OL' ME"-Naruto

"WHO WOULD WANT TO SAVE YOU?"-Gaara

"SHUT IT SANDY-CHAN"-Naruto

"DON'T CALL ME THAT"-Neji

"CALL YOU WHAT…Nej-Nej" -Naruto

"Nej-Nej?" -Gaara

"I swear"-Neji

"NEJ-NEJ WHAT TYPE OF NAME IS THAT"-Gaara

"JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I CAME HEAR TO SET THIS PARTY OFF AND YOUR RUINING IT"-Ino

"I-Ino? Have you been in my 'stuff'?"-Naruto

"FUCK YEAH!! IT WAS KOOL AID CHERRY FLAVORED!"-Ino

"DAMMIT INO I WAS SAVING THAT FOR ME AND HINA-CHAN LATER"-Naruto

"Saving 'what' exactly?"-Neji

"N-n-nothing"-Naruto

"HE WAS SAVING THE SNUFF THAT HE AND I GATHERED UP YESTERDAY!"-Gaara

"Snuff? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'SNUFF'?"-Neji

"Ano…I CAN EXPLAIN I SWEAR…somewhat"-Naruto

"I LOVE YOU SHIKA-KUN GOMEN NE THAT I YELLED AT YOUUU IF YOU CAN HEAR ME MY BITCHES!!"-Ino

"Ino are you okay my princess?"-Gaara

"Gaara…I can't do this anymore with you…Aishteru…but there is another man in my life"-Ino

"NO INO!! DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!"-Naruto

"WHAT THE HELL IS SNUFF?"-Neji

"And they call you a prodigy…you're an idiot"-Sasuke

"Sasu-chan is that you?!"-Naruto

"DOBE DON'T CALL ME THAT IM NOT A GIRL!"

"Could've fooled me"-Neji

"Look at yourself before you criticize others"-Shino

"IT'S THE OTHER MAN IN INO'S LIFE"-Gaara

"What the hell?"-Shino

"Sasu-kun where the fuck did you goes?"-Sakura

"I miss dreamland…"-Temari

Well as you can see everyone is perfectly normal…no abnormalities here. Maybe in the next chapter they'll be fine because Christmas is coming.

**A/N: GOOD JOB AGAIN TO DREAMING 101 FOR GUESSING GAARA BECAUSE IT'S CORRECT! THE NEXT CHAPT IS AFTER THIS BECAUSE AS YOU CAN SEE THEY ARE STONED NOW…XD WILL NEJI EVER KNOW WHAT SNUFF IS? WHAT OF INO'S LOVELIFE…DID GAARA AND HINATA EVER GOT IN BED? FIND OUT THESE ANSWERS IN THE NEXT CHAPT…OR NOT XD! AND I LOVE MY TIME SKIPS!**


	13. Poor Hiro Christmas Shopping

"My head hurts like I was beaten by ten metal poles…where the fuck am I?"

"You know Saku-hime; a lady shouldn't have such a foul mouth"

"O shut it Sasu-kun…chotto matte"

She turned around only to scream.

"Yup…except you screamed it louder when you rode me like a cowboy, man too bad for Sasuke-san…he missed out."

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

Sakura woke up to see Sasuke on top of her with a bucket of ice cold water. She screamed once more and kicked him off her, landing on the floor he groaned as he stood up once more.

"Sakura…I have one question and I'm going to say this calmly as possible…are you ready?"

Poor Sakura if only she knew what that meant in Sasuke's dictionary. Nodding her head ready to experience a lecture she won't ever forget.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I MEAN I COULDN'T EVEN GET A DECENT SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOUR SCREAMING! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU SCREAMING AT THAT MAKES ME WANT TO SCREAM AT YOU?!**"

He realized that yelling wasn't the best choice but hey he was pretty pissed since she woke him up earlier than intended to. Sakura had tears running down her face while looking at Sasuke.

"Look Sakura…Gomen ne that I yelled at you but why were you screaming?"

"I had a dream…"

"No shit…what about"

"I woke up in the bed with…h-h-h-h-"

"Are you ever going to say the name of the person…Hinata?"

"IIE BAKA! It was Hiro-san"

"What about it?"

"He said that I rode him like a cowboy…then I heard this song saying '_Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy'_ and he also said that I screamed his name real loud when we did it and you missed out…"

Sasuke turned a weird shade of green and ran to the bathroom. When he came out he was blue.

"Sakura, what room is Hiro staying in?"

"Ano…I think 435"

"Stay right here"

"Uhhh Hai?"

Sasuke soon left and knocked on Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji's room door…telling them the story, they all left including Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Ino. They all knocked on Hiro's Door. Hoshi answered the door.

"Ohayou minna…what's with all the angry looks?"

"We would like to see Hiro…PRONTO!"

Scaring the shit out of Hoshi was fun for them but they have a mission: TO POUND THE SHIT OUT OF HIRO!!

"Ohayou…what are all of you doing here?"

"You know you're special ability Hiro-_kun_"

"Of course…manipulating dreams…why do you ask sexy?"

Ino blushed…Shikamaru growled…Sasuke gagged…Hinata took a step back…Naruto laughed…Neji guarded Ten-Ten…Ten-Ten hid behind Neji

"Well I have this one thing to say…"

"What can I do you for Ino-hime-sama?"

Ino blushed harder

Shikamaru clutched his fist

Sasuke ran to the nearest bathroom and ran back

Hinata took eight steps back and 4 forward

Naruto was rolling with laughter

Neji kept his guard up

Ten-Ten hid further behind

"Well…first close your eyes and don't open till I say so…ok?

He closed his eyes while they all got their punches in…

Ino socked him in the place to have kids

Shikamaru punched him in his eye

Sasuke punched him in both of his eyes

Hinata laid one on his stomach

Naruto kicked his shins

Neji tossed him up in the air

While in air Ten-Ten took out scrolls…and you know what happened from there

Satisfied they all left him there unconscious.

"I'm back"

"What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"But I heard screaming"

"You have hearing issues…nothing happened now shut up and get dressed"

"Doushite?"

"Shopping for Christmas presents silly"

"Ano…isn't it short notice?"

"No now shut up and hurry!"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT DRESSED EITHER!!"

"I'm waiting for you"

Pushing Sakura in the bathroom he went out looking for what to wear. He finally picked jean cargos and a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on it. When she finally got out he went in. Sakura picked out her outfit and got dressed. A white shirt with a embroidered flower on it and a long white skirt. When Sasuke got out he took one look at her and shook his head.

"Aren't you going to be cold Sakura?"

"No now…TALLEYHO!"

He sweatdropped. This was gonna be a long day for shopping.

**(TIMESKP TO THE MALL AND OF COURSE JIRAIYA AND TSUNADE ARE THERE)**

**(THE GIRLS)**

"Sakura-chan that's so pretty…GET IT FOR MEEEE!"

"Ino…have you been in Naruto's Snuff collection"

"No now get it for me"

"Nah I found something already for you"

"You guys are priceless…now what are gonna get for the guys?"

"Ten-chan is absolutely right…what should I get for Naruto-kun?"

"Get him a cork…then plug his mouth with it"

They all laughed but then Ino was hit upside her head by Hinata…? I smell danger.

"CUT THE SHIT! WHAT SHOULD I GET FOR NARUTO-KUN YOU ASSHOLES?!"

**(THE BOYS)**

"Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like Hinata-sama…wow what a pair of vocal cords"

They all nodded.

"Now what could make her so pissed?"

"Who knows but it must have been a really bad insult made about the dobe by Ino"

They all nodded.

"Well I'm done so now what?"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD"

"Hn"

"Sounds good"

"Whatever"

And they left with a pack of fan girls sniffing there scent.

**(JIRAXTSUN FINALLY…I MEAN JIRAXTSUNXORO?)**

Jiraiya and Tsunade were walking down different shops when Jiraiya stopped making Tsunade bump into his back.

"JIRAIYA!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS…that?"

"IT'S HIM! IT'S OROCHIMARU!"

"O…what a pleasant surprise to see my old friends…Oi Tsunade!"

She looked at him…he walked ten spaces back and yelled:

"WHAT ARE YA NOW? A DOUBLE Z?"

Feeling the rage bottled up within her she punched the ground leaving a huge crack in it. Running toward her old teammate she laid a punch on him leaving his jaw dislocated.

"Asshole…"

Then an idea struck her…

"Hey Oro-chan? Would you like to touch one?"

He turned blue and ran. Smirking in triumph she walked back to Jiraiya.

"How come you ask if he wants to touch one? I want to"

She nearly ignored him and left back to gather the kids so they can leave.

**A/N: NXT CHAPT IS OPENING GIFTS YAYAYAY! AND IF YOU DIDN'T GET THAT HE MEANT WHAT 'SIZE' IS SHE IN HER CHEST AREA…XD! AND THAT LEAVES HIM DISLOCATED! REVIEW BECAUSE I LIKE TO READ YOURS!**


	14. The Gifts

Its Christmas time and all around the hotel…they all wonder how long they've been here. Naruto and the rest are all in Sasuke and Sakura's room with a bunch of gifts waiting to be unwrapped.

"MAN I CANT WAITS TO SEE WHAT ALL YOU GOT ME!"-Naruto

"Nothing"-Everyone

Tears ran down his cheeks in the anime waterfall kinda way.

"DOUSHITEEEEEE???"-Naruto

"What if we said we got you something, would you shut up?"-Shikamaru

"Of course"-Naruto

"Dobe…we got you something now shut up like you said"-Sasuke

Naruto squealed like a little girl and ran around the room till he was tired then he stopped and laid down on the carpet. Then the girls came out of the bathroom with something behind there back. Not noticing the evil glances that the boys were getting they continued resting their eyes…or sleeping. Ten-Ten went in front of Neji, Sakura went in front of Sasuke, Hinata went in front of Naruto, and Ino went in front of Shikamaru. The boys opened their eyes when they felt a presence. The girls took out their hands from behind their back only to have revealed a mistletoe hanging in front of them. Closer and closer they went until their lips hit the targets. Pulling back only to see 2 blushing prodigies, 1 cloud watcher and idiot blushing as well. They all sat in a circle:

Naruto-Neji-Sasuke-Shikamaru-Hinata-TenTen-Sakura-Ino

"Who's going first?"-Naruto

Everyone threw presents at him. One of them knocked him out so they skipped to Neji. Everyone gave him their presents. From:

Ten-Ten: a new kunai set

Hinata: a white sweater

Ino: a picture of a bird on a branch (he growled)

Sakura: black bandana with new cargos (how she know his size…I don't know)

Sasuke: a matching white scarf (what a coincidence)

Shikamaru: a how-to dating guide (he glared)

Naruto (he just woke up): miso ramen

He thanked everyone and they went back to Naruto.

Hinata: gift card to Ichiraku (she mail ordered XD)

Sakura: a box of assorted flavors of ramen

Ino: ramen boxers (he had stars in his eyes while the rest looked at her crazily)

Sasuke: an orange jumpsuit

Shikamaru: a book of how-to become a not so complete idiot (he smacked him)

Neji: a brush (everyone twitched)

Ten-Ten: orange colored shuriken (if it's possible)

Next up was Sasuke.

Sakura was dressed in a big bow with a tag around her neck that says to Sasuke from Sakura. She then sat in his lap helping him unwrap the rest of his presents. She also got him a blue scarf with the Uchiha fan on it.

Ino: a black hat with the Uchiha fan on it

Shikamaru: a book on how-to be more social (he slapped him)

Neji: a picture of Itachi (he growled)

Ten-Ten: a picture of him and sakura in a heat shaped frame (everyone said awww and he blushed)

Naruto: a pack of ramen

Hinata: a matching blue sweater

Next up is Shikamaru.

Ino: her presence (everyone sweatdropped)

Neji: SHOGI!

Ten-Ten: a cloud blanket (she told him he can have the clouds with him while he sleeps)

Naruto: a snow globe with a bowl of ramen figurine in the middle

Hinata: cloud boxers (she told him that the clouds may follow him XD)

Sakura: new silver hoop earrings

Sasuke: the ultimate cloud watching experience book

Next up is Ten-Ten since Hinata wasn't ready for present overload.

Neji: two new scrolls

Naruto: a katana

Hinata: a necklace with a chibi kunai in the middle

Sakura: matching earrings to Hinata's present

Sasuke: a cd of Neji singing in the shower (how he got it…well he has sources)

Ino: kunai and shuriken pouch

Shikamaru: a guide to throw at a perfect angle

Now back to Hinata.

Naruto: a bra with ramen bowl prints over it (she blushed while he got strangled by Neji)

Sakura: a new cream colored jacket

Sasuke: a picture of Naruto sleeping (his sources are wonderful)

Ino: a stuffed fox

Shikamaru: a guide on how-to be outgoing

Neji: a crown and robe with a gold necklace that says queen (wow)

Ten-Ten: a dartboard with Naruto's face on it (she fainted)

Next up is Sakura.

Sasuke: a necklace with the Uchiha fan and cherry blossom on it as charms

Ino: a picture of them when they were little

Shikamaru: a guide on how-to date an Uchiha (Sasuke slapped him)

Neji: a pink sweater

Ten-Ten: a ring with the Uchiha insignia on it (she has sources too)

Hinata: ruby earrings

Naruto: panties with the Uchiha fan on it (she blushed while he was strangled too)

Last one is Ino.

Shikamaru: diamond earrings with a matching ring (how he afforded it…I don't know)

Neji: a tiara

Ten-Ten: kunai with studs in the end

Hinata: bracelet with random charms

Naruto: Ramen with a bikini on it (strangled again)

Sakura: a handmade doll that looks like Ino

Sasuke: a picture of Shikamaru while cloud gazing (there are those sources!)

After exchanging their gifts they all decided to spend the day swimming and hot tubbing.

**A/N: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!!! ALL THOSE PRESENTS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON AND KEEP REVIEWING!**


	15. All about Her isnt it

The next day Neji woke up to…Ten-Ten's singing if you can call it that. Sounded like a cat dying to him. He went to the bathroom and saw her taking a shower. Getting a sneaky idea he got a kunai and just like in those horror movies, his shadow was cast across the curtain. He pushed it back fiercely and held the kunai while Ten-Ten turned around and screamed. Finding herself she punched him in his stomach while he kept laughing. She also got a towel and walked up to 'Hyena Hyuga'.

"Hyuga Neji…Would you so calmly explain what you were doing?"

"Whatever it looked like to you"

She growled and stomped out the bathroom leaving Neji on the ground wiping his tears from his laughing. Fixing on her Halloween costume she looked for a duster. You guessed right little kids…Ten-Ten was a skanky French maid only to get Neji back for what he did this morning. Finally finding it she started her 'duty' as a maid. He finally came out the bathroom fully dressed when he saw Ten-Ten with her hair in a messy bun and a very interesting…wait…isn't that what she wore for Halloween last year. He thought to himself but was soon brought out of his thoughts when bent over revealing a pink thong. He ran to the bathroom stopping a nosebleed while she silently smirked to her self.

She decided to take this to the next level and went out the room to Hiro's room. Oh how he would pay yet she felt disgusted. After this she would be known as a whore. Neji ran out the bathroom when he heard the door open and close. Sensing that Ten-Ten was gone he ran out the room. Where the hell was she? He knocked on Uchiha and Haruno's door.

"N-N-Neji?"

"Where is she?"

"Who? Ten-Ten?"

"No duh…"

"Well then your shit out of luck aren't you"

"What the…What language"

"Well I'm tired thank you very much and I can't sleep because your ass knocked on the door asking for Ten-Ten who just wondered down the hall five minutes ago in a French maid outfit to Hiro's door."

He stared wide-eyed and ran toward room 435. Not looking back at Sakura for now he has to stop Ten-Ten from doing whatever she's doing with that thing with a name.

**(MEANWHILE WITH TEN-TEN)**

"Oh Hiro-kun your so manly"

Inwardly she was gagging.

"Well who would've thought that a pretty French maid like you would come knocking on my door"

She fights the urge to punch his face in.

"All I said was 'Room Service' nothing special…"

It seemed like each time she spoke his hands got lower and lower.

"Well I could use some service as of now"

He gave her a sexy smile and she nervously smiled back…oh god she hated what she was doing. She hoped Sakura followed her plan with telling Neji. He had better show up soon but she was brought out her thoughts when someone or some_thing_ groped her ass. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling she got…she gave him a sexy smirk and whispered in his ear:

"I know something else that I can service you in that other maids don't do"

He grinned seductively and she was groped again except this time it was harder. He ass felt like it was gonna bruise with all the hard groping. Just as he groped her again, Neji came crashing in with the iciest glare ever but it was still no match for the Uchiha death glare but the glare was still just as scary. Ten-Ten gasped and ran toward the door but Neji blocked the way and glared at her. But then his facial features softened when he saw how terrified she looked. Sighing he pointed to door as she ran out.

"Looks like it's just me and you Honshu. But still where's Hoshi-chan?"

"She's eating breakfast if you must know…why'd you ruin my and Ten-hime's wonderful morning."

"Wonderful…Ha don't make me laugh…didn't you see the look on her face…it was of pure terror"

"I would be too if a guy came crashing through my door with the eyes that have a intent to kill"

"Good you noticed what my eyes say now if only it wasn't you I am wasting my energy on but nonetheless …"

Neji walked out the room and down toward their room leaving Hiro confused. Ten-Ten ran after him and stopped him from entering. He glared at her but she didn't flinch nor move.

"Move"

A simple word but had a lot laced to its meaning but she stood there.

"Aren't you going to defend my honor?"

"Why should I? You're the whore who forced herself on him anyway"

Her head hung down. He thought she was crying but she wasn't. She looked up with a glare plastered on her face.

"Get your ice cold ass in there and defend…you fag"

Neji grumbled a few incoherent things but left to 'defend'…there was no easy way out of this. But the way she said those words…there was an emotion attached but he couldn't tell and he could tell was that she wasn't kidding. Smirking in satisfaction, Ten-Ten went to change into something much more appropriate. She changed into black cargos and a white shirt with multiple designs. She put her hair in a messy ponytail but she still looked decent. She heard the door open and sighed, she yelled to him:

"IM GOING TO HINATA-CHAN'S ROOM WITH THE GIRLS!"

She laughed cruelly to herself thinking that he would care. Oh man she wiped the tears to her eyes and ran past him and out the room. He stared at the retreating figure wondering what got her all pissed. Ignoring the fact he went to Shikamaru's room where he met up with most of the guys.

**(LETS SWTICH OVER TO THE GIRLS)**

"Ten-chan, daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai…I'm fine don't worry about me Ino-chan, maybe…"

"…"

They all leaned forward eager to see why she was depressed. Sakura only knew part of the story where she helped out but the other part she didn't get at all.

"Maybe I just feel like shit…"

Wiping more tears from her eyes all her friends looked at her worried and concerned. What had happened? Why is she crying? Who did this to her? All these plagued their minds as they sat there staring at Ten-Ten.

"Ten-chan…choudai….we wanna help you, so please tell us what's wrong?"

"I…I…I messed up I suppose but it did serve that useless prick right after his little shower incident."

"NANI?"

Three curious eyes looked further into this.

"Well…while I was taking a shower he took a kunai…ok you know those little horror movies while someone is taking a shower and they put a knife and you can see them threw the curtain and then they pull the curtain and you scream real loud cause your scared…well he did that to me"

They stared at her until Sakura spoke up.

"Ok I wanna tell this part now since I know it…she then came running to my room with instructions on what to say because she knew that he would see us first…but ANYWAY she was dressed in this French maid outfit her skanky one from last year and she said she was going to Hiro-san's room while she gave him a nosebleed…he then comes knocking on the door and so I tell him everything stating it in a bored tone way while cussing him out in the process and…"

They all waited for Ten-Ten to tell the rest of the story mainly Hinata because after all this was her cousin were talking about.

"Well as I made my way to Hiro's room I could feel myself becoming a whore to anyone but continued on… I said room service and he opened the door and I started flirting with him but I wanted to sock him and throw up but I didn't. He then started to grope me and the boy wonder Neji comes crashing in through the door when Hiro was in the middle of groping me and I run out terrified…well after he let me."

She then started to cry… they all casted worried glances toward her. She worked her voice up with courage and continued.

"I heard what they said…he probably thought that I wasn't listening but I was…he called Hoshi-chan…"

"What did that ass do?"

"He called her Hoshi-chan"

They had a moment of silence understanding the dilemma. The Hyuga Neji adding a –chan suffix to a girl's name or anyone's name…that has never happened before. It was always 'Hinata-sama' or 'Ino-san' but never in their life have they heard 'Hoshi-chan'.

"Also he left without fighting…I ran after him and asked if he was going to defend my honor yet he said no and called me a whore…"

They all gasped! Sure Neji could be cold but he never used such a term before. They all felt sympathy for her.

"I then guess I went too far but I told him to move hiss ice cold ass and defend…and I also called him a fag."

They looked at her…they waited for her to continue and yet she did still fighting the tears that threaten to fall though some escaped her eyes already.

"I dressed decently and told him I was leaving yet I couldn't help but laugh bitterly to myself because after I heard that I felt as if my heart broke in two…I mean I guess since we known each other longer that at least I should get a –chan in my name if Hoshi-chan does."

They all nodded in understanding before a discussion broke out but before we go to their discussion lets head over to the guys.

**(THE BOYS…BAD NEJ-NEJ)**

They all sat there staring at Neji until Sasuke busted out in a sadistic laughter causing him to get stares. He then stopped. Shino also joined in with him finding himself oddly stuck in this room.

"Well dude I have one thing to say to you and that is…YOU'RE A COMPLETE IDIOT!! WOOHOO GIVE IT UP FOR HYUGA NEJI!!!"-Naruto

Neji glared at Naruto who continued his little speech until he was knocked out by Gaara.

"You never call a girl a whore who's really close to you"-Chouji

"And…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE! NOW SHE'LL BE DEPRESSED AND SAD!"-Lee

"Shut up Lee that's beside the point. He never in his life will ever get laid so lets leave him be in the virgin corner of the room"-Sasuke

"Shut up Uchiha if you know what's good for you"-Neji

"There are lots of things good for me…heres' a list, start reading"-Sasuke

Neji shot him a dirty look while Sasuke just smirked.

"Neji…maybe if your nicer to Ten-Ten, she wont be so mad at you"-Shino

"What makes you think she's mad at me?"-Neji

"Hmm…I guess calling you a fag doesn't count and neither does ice cold ass…and you calling her a whore, she's not mad…OF COURSE SHE'S MAD! SHE JUST GOT CALLED A FUCKING WHORE! WHO WOULDN'T BE UTTERLY PISSED ABOUT THAT?!"-Kiba

The Hyuga sat there silently taking all this in…he didn't want Ten-Ten to be mad at him because of something so ridiculous. Sighing to himself he got up and left leaving everyone with wide eyes.

"You think he heard us?"-Gaara

"He better have! I did not spend my time giving him advice for nothing"-Naruto

"Dobe…Your advice sucks…plus you just ranted on"-Sasuke

"Well you gave him sarcastic remarks."-Shikamaru

"Hn…"-Sasuke

**(BACK TO THE GIRLS)**

"Ten-chan I feel for you but maybe if you calm down and apologize…he'll come around"-Sakura

"NO! I WONT FALL SO LOW TO…to lose my pride…to have him mock me…he should say sorry first"-TenTen

She stared at the ground while tears fell.

"Ten-chan…Gomen ne for Neji-nii-san's behavior, if he ever does something mean or hurtful-"Hinata

"YAMERU!! I don't want hear it…Gomen nasai but I can't handle anymore of this…for all I known I could always stand up to his coldness because he's never said such things. He was the perfect gentlemen and I admired him for it…he helped and I helped him and Lee was also there too which made it even much more fun. But now I feel like a little porcelain doll, I could crack from the pressure, who knew that his words could be so painful…especially with such a harsh tone and his glare…he looked at me with intent to kill…"

"Ten-chan…daijoubu desu ka? Those words you said were pretty deep…in fact I feel myself crying just listening to you."-Ino

"Hai…I'm fine so don't worry yourselves about me…I'll just be going now so as not to cause you trouble."

"You know you shouldn't lie Ten-chan…you'll end up hurting yourself in the end"- Temari

"Thanks for your concern but…I CAN'T TAKE THIS PRESSURE!!"

Okay so maybe she was overreacting a bit…a lot but then those words and hurtfulness. She got up leaving them all looking at her with worried glances. Down the hall she bumped into someone and looked up as her eyes widened.

"K-K-Kisame-kun…Itachi-kun…Zetsu-kun…Deidra-kun…Sasori-kun…what the hell are all of you doing here beside Itachi-kun?"

"Well…Itachi here invited all of us for a vacation and your school let us…so here we are!"-Kisame

"Then where's Tobi-kun?"

"Tobi is at the pool waiting for us, yeah"-Deidra

"I see…well I must be going now…"

"Matte…Ten-chan why are you crying?"-Zetsu

"I'm not crying see I'm fine now Ja Ne and tell Tobi-kun I said Konnichiwa!"

And she ran off…she didn't plan this, what's next she's gonna run into Orochimaru and Kabuto? She ran into someone…speak of the devil it's the snake and lackey himself.

"Man…What the hell do you guys want?!"

"Now Ten-Ten is that anyway to talk to the elderly?"-ORO

Heh…elderly my ass…if you can pull a fucking sword out of your mouth then your not elderly…unless you need a wheelchair because you have arthritis in you legs then your not fucking elderly. Though I wouldn't mind breaking your legs."

"Well someone seems upset"-KABU

"Well someone is gay but you don't see me spreading news about you sleeping with snake man over there"

She ran off before they could actually reach her. How long did it take to get to her room it was like 3 rooms down yet all these damn distractions? She finally made to their room without any other problems. She's pretty much pissed by this point to the fact it took her a long time just to get to her room. She laid down on the bed closing her eyes until a shadow lingered over her. She snapped her eyes open to see Neji in front of her.

"What the hell would you like? Here to sell me to a whore house so you can live in harmony with your beloved?"

"Ten-Ten what the hell are you talking about?"

"As if you don't know?"

He looked confused and angered. What the hell is she talking about? His beloved? Does he even have one?

"I seriously don't know?"

"Sure you don't…why don't you go talk to Hoshi-_chan_, she's probably waiting for you"

She had said the –chan with such spiteful attitude. Hoshi and him?

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Why yes…I was wondering…"

"go on"

"What type of whore house did you put me up for? I hope it's a nice on or better yet just sell me off to Hiro-_kun_ I'm sure he won't mind a little company in his life…also when's the wedding you know? Maybe I can find a day off when I'm not selling my body to random strangers for their enjoyment…another thing is the whore house here or in one of the counties? I wouldn't mind if it was in Konoha, at least I'd be close to home and who knows? Maybe my mom would come to visit me"

Her voice was as sharp and painful as one thousand needles poking him. He winced but she didn't notice she turned over on the other side so he couldn't see the tears she shed.

"Ten-Ten…"

Here we go while a girl he barely knew gets a –chan suffix its just plain old 'Ten-Ten', no special suffixes for her.

"Gomen ne that I called you a whore but that still doesn't explain the angry aura or tone of voice when you mention Hoshi-Chan's name"

She turned over to face him. She didn't care if he saw her crying. Hell she hoped he noticed! Neji looked shocked and his hand tried to wipe away the tears but she slapped it away. He stood there still the look of shock on his face. He scowled at her and she stood there impassive. A stoic face with no emotion but that doest mean her tears stopped. Neji took the time to look at her. She looked like a Chinese doll that if he touched her she would vanish or break piece by piece though it was already happening. Her hair lay cascaded over her shoulders while her chocolate brown eyes looked at him with only a tint of sadness viewable.

"Doushite?"

"eh"

"Why is it that you call Hoshi with a –chan suffix yet I'm just plain old 'Ten-Ten'. Why is it that you were concerned about her but not about me? Why can't it be me?"

His eyes wide. So this is what its about huh? He sighed and stroked her hair and thanked god she didn't slap his hand away. She hits hard and now he has a bruise on his other hand for trying to wipe the tears away.

"Is that why your mad?"

"You even called me a whore…I was mad trying to get back at you for scaring me…Gomen nasai and Hai…this is why I'm mad so now you can laugh at me being jealous and I admit because I know running from the truth doesn't help but still…Doushite"

"Well I guess it just slipped"

"Slipped? That's not it…I'm honest why can't you be? Why must you lie? Especially to me? You're tearing our team apart and you're also ripping the friendship we gained. Neji please just tell me the truth"

Her eyes filled with more tears and Neji looked right into them. They pleaded him to tell the truth promising him she won't be mad. Sighing he told her what she wanted, he waited for the outburst because her eyes may lie but this time they didn't.

"I sorta like Hoshi-chan so that's why"

"I see…well I hope you guys live in harmony"

"Well I don't really like her I only admire her for her speeches at school but there is another girl I like…"

"Sou? What does she look like…she must be beautiful for your standards"

He smirked.

"She's perfect…in fact she's in this room"

She looked around.

"Where I don't see her! Unless…"

She turned toward him and noticed a large grin on his face she backed away but he held her by her wrist.

"Aishteru Ten-chan"

She looked at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Your just trying to make me feel better"

"Is it working?"

She smiled.

"Yes…it is"

With that he leaned forward and kissed her. A soft chaste kiss but she enjoyed. He leaned back and looked at her flushed face.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Hmm Maybe…Nej-Nej"

He smiled. That's the only thing that she called him when truly happy. He was going to lean forward again to capture her lips when their bathroom door fell open and everyone was there. Both of them blushed.

"Oi you two lovebirds! Lets go to the strip show!"-Naruto

He was bonked on the head by Sasuke.

"Dobe…we'd be embarrassed to go with you…who knows' you might get up on stage and pole dance…"

Everyone turned green at the thought and soon they all ran out the room to their sanctuary. And they got ready to go to …someplace XD

**A/N: WOW THAT WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! AND FOR DREAMING101…HERE'S YOU LITTLE NEJTEN PART! IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE OF A CERTAIN COUPLE I'LL ADD THEM IN LIKE THIS AND POOR TENTEN SHE HAD TO GO THROUGH AKATSUKI AND OROCHIMARUAND KABUTO JUST TO GO 3 DOORS DOWN…WELL REVIEW AND IF YOU WANT MORE OF A COUPLE…I WILL ADD THAT PAIRING IN! UNLESS …ITS NOT THE I LIKE **


	16. The Layout Of Training!

"Oi Hinata-chan, where would you like to go? Maybe we could ditch the others and train? I haven't gotten any done since we got here and I want to improve my skills to become hokage."

"I don't know…no one's really asked me before, I always followed someone else to a place."

He looked at her with a face of sympathy.

"I always either stayed and trained with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun or immediately go home or if you were there Naruto-kun, I would join you for ramen. Demo…I never made my own choices before…"

She looked up to see Naruto looking at her with a huge face of shock on.

"Naruto-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Wow Hina-chan…that's like the first time you ever said that much"

She sweat-dropped. He was something else she can give him that.

"Ano, don't you mean second time…?"

"You said this much before here?"

"On your way to the final round of the chunin exam. You stopped and saw me. I gave you a speech of how you helped me through preliminaries. Do you even remember?"

"Hai! I remember it again. I also said that before I thought you were timid, shy, scary, and weird."

She double sweat-dropped. He didn't need to say that. He could've stopped it as I remember.

"Demo…do you still think of me of that as of now?"

"Iie…only now your shy and soft-spoken"

"Well I guess that's better than before…but where should we go to train? We could always go to the beach and find an empty spot and spar"

"See you can make your own choices if you try! NOW to the beach with everyone"

They went knocking on everyone's door telling them its time to train. They got some chaperones and Akatsuki too. Here are the people coming:

Team Gai

Team 7

Team 10

Team 8

Sand Siblings

Sound Four

And for the chaperones:

Gai

Genma

Shizune

Kakashi

Asuma

Kurenai

Tsunade

Jiraiya

Iruka

Baki

Anko

Orochimaru

Kabuto

As for Akatsuki:

Itachi

Kisame

Deidra

Tobi

Zetsu

Sasori

Hidan

Kakuzu

Now for the seating arrangement:

**CAR 1**

Anko----Kurenai

Hinata-Tayuya-Ino

TenTen-Sakura-Temari

Tsunade---Shizune

**CAR 2**

Kakashi---Asuma

Naruto-Kabuto-Shikamaru

Neji-Sasuke-Kiba

Jiraiya---Genma

**CAR 3**

Baki---Orochimaru

Lee-Sakon-Choji

Kankuro-Shino-Gaara

Kidomaru---Jirobu

**CAR 4**

Kisame---Itachi

Sasori-Deidra-Tobi

Zetsu-Hidan-Kakuzu

Iruka---Gai

If you pay close attention to the seating arrangement between car 1 and 2 you can why they sit where they are. And if you look in the Akatsuki car you can guess this one too. If you are good with your Naruto then you should know. Iruka and Gai are there because there was no room XD. Well that's who they gathered. Who knew so many people wanted to train?

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CAR RIDE …AND I CALL THE AKATSUKI BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE TYPING ITACHI'S FRIENDS! MAYBE… HA I GOT AN IDEA!!! BUT IT'S A SECRET! ALSO THE CAR RIDE YOU GET TO SEE WHAT THEIR THINKING! AND IF YOU STILL HAVENT GOTTEN IT THEN THIS IS GOOD FOR YOU: AKATSUKI: THEIR SITTING BY THEIR PARTNERS 'CEPT ZETSU HE DOESN'T HAVE ON AND DEIDRA HAS TWO SINCE SASORI IS SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD BUT HES ALIVE SO THERE AND THE FIRST 2 CARS ARE SITTING WHERE THERE 'OTHER HALFS' ARE! READ AND REVIEW THOUGH U CANT REALLY……**


	17. Car One: The Girls

Now before we enter conversation mode from all of them…lets see what they're thinking.

**CAR 1**

_Anko: I miss Kakashi and his…god dammit can Ino just shut up for a minute I'm day-dreaming and is Kurenai-chan screaming about a car in front of me? Who cares, I just want Kakashi-kun._

_Kurenai: SHIT!!! Is she trying to kill us? Could she not see that car? I wish I drove instead then this wouldn't have happened. Why does the Hokage have such big ones? I wonder if Asuma-kun would like me if I had those. I seen the way he stares at them when she talks or moves around._

_Hinata: Naruto-kun I wish I could have the courage you do. I just want to run my hands through you blonde hair right now and…that son of a bitch! And not the female dog kind either! Dammit Tayuya if we were sparring now I would kick your red-head ass! Oh my is my language that bad? Maybe I should stay away from Neji when he's in his moods now. Think I'm getting his habits. What would father say if he heard me?_

_Tayuya: Damn you Kabuto and Sakon. Buying me a tube top. When the hell am I gonna wear it? And that fatass Jirobu too because he's so fat. And if Orochimaru knows what's good for him then he'll stop 'accidentally' going in my room nude. I thought that snake-bastard was gay with Kabuto? And why did Kabuto send me flowers? And does Sakon like me? Why does Kidomaru have more than one pair of arms?_

_Ino: DAMMIT! I fucking hate Temari. She stole Shika-kun from me! Though we were in an argument but I got over it. Does Shikamaru really like her? I thought I was his one and only. Does he like girls who wield giant fans? I miss his ponytail. Wait…he likes Temari for her ponytails? That's why his are in ponytails? But that means he would have to have known her before me? THAT IS SO FUCKING GAY!_

_TenTen: Neji…after that day, he started to act with his same cold façade again. Was it all a joke? But then again there were some moments…maybe he needs this training? I hope after this he'll be back to sweet side. Sakura-chan looks depressed…did something happen between her and Sasuke? If he hurt her, he's dead! I will personally seal him away to doom. And why does Shizune-chan look so happy? She looks like she's gonna explode from pressure. Oh well all I know is that if Neji isn't back to normal…I'll use a kunai._

_Sakura: This song makes me wanna cry. It's so beautiful. I love this song! My Immortal is the best! O wait the song changed. Hey isn't this one of the openings to 'Naruto' (XD). Remember…or…yes its Seishun Kyōsōkyoku. Wow this song makes me wanna daydream. Never mind the ipod says Remember by FLOW. I love this song so much…it reminds me of Sasuke somehow. I wonder what how Sasu-kun is? He's probably going to challenge his brother…figures_

_Temari: WHAT DOES SHE MEAN HER AND SHIKA-KUN ARE AN 'ITEM'! I REFUSE TO BELIVE THIS SHIT SHE THROWS AT ME! He loves me…doesn't he? Isn't that why his hair is in a ponytail? Who am I kidding I already have a boyfriend…WHO IS A DIRTY CHEATING…yet so handsome but A CLOSET PERVERT! I'm glad he's not training with us. I would've blown a fuse! Damn you!_

_Tsunade: Being Hokage is so damn troublesome, great now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru. Why the hell did they invite Orochimaru and Jiraiya? Its like grudge city all over again. And it's not any better because I got a call that Yondy was coming. They're gonna blow a fuse. Déjà vu is in my mind right now. The snake and toad: battle to the death. Also Iruka is here…he's kinda scary looking when he smiles. And why in hell is Shizune so happy?_

_Shizune: Genma…Genma-kun…Gen-kun. EEEEE! It seems so perfect right now. I can't believe it finally happened. GENMA ASKED ME OUT! HA! TAKE THAT WORLD BECAUSE I AM NUMBER ONE! Ok I'm starting to get weird looks, maybe I should calm down a bit. But still he is just so Genma…yep that's it and I'm glad he came on this trip and training! But still I've been getting these 'looks' from Iruka lately…Eww! I hope he doesn't like me. I am already dedicated to my dear Genma-kun! He can go sleep in the gutter because this bitch is on top of the mother-fucking world! WHOO! IM SO FUCKING HAPPY ITS SO WONDERFUL!!!_

Now lets go to some conversations in the car.

"ANKO YOU DIPSHIT WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!"-Kurenai

"SHUT UP! I NEED MY DAILY HOURS OF DAYDREAMING OF KAKASHI-KUN TO FUNCTION PROPERLY"-Anko

"Then let me drive"

"HELL NO BITCH! BACK UP! I wanna drive"

"I wish Asuma-kun was here then I would be safe from harms way"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounded like!"

"Hmph! Kakashi-kun would never have someone talk to me like that"

"Well Kakashi is a fucking pervert who reads Icha Icha"

"That's why you hear screaming every night"

Kurenai suddenly turned blue.

"That's just gross…keep it to yourself next time"

"Keep your thoughts to yourself"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"HE LIKES ME!"-Ino

"NO ME"-Temari

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"WELL HE CHEATS ON ME"

"WHOSE FAULT IS THAT FOR GETTING SOMEONE LIKE HIM?"

"SHUT UP! At least I got mine before you"

"Yeah and he flunked school a bunch of times"

"His stupidity is something only I can talk about!"

"Well at least mine is smart…with his iq over 200 and all"

"Shika-kun will love me just wait and see you stupid blonde whore"

"Your sounding like Naruto…and I can say the same for you but then I would sound like Naruto but he's an idiot and no one wants to sound like an idiot now would we?"

"…"

"Exactly now leave me be"

"Bitch"

"Slut"

"Skank"

"Dirty old crone"

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING?"

"Only if you start it first"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tayuya-chan I don't want to be mean or rude but…"

"Shut up you weirdo freak"

"Listen here you fucking son of a bitch! I was gonna ask you if you could kindly move you arm because its jabbing me in my side!"

"Fat chance who-YEOWCH…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET BITCH! NEXT TIME THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-ITAI…STOP DOING THAT…I HAVE VERY SENSITIVE SKIN"

"OH BUT THAT ONLY MAKES IT MORE FUN!"

"YOU ARE WEI-OWCH…YAMERU!"

"HA YOU WISH BITCH!"

"GRRR…SAY THAT TO MY FA-OUCH! I WASN'T GONNA SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT YOU!"

"THAT WAS JUST FOR THE FUN"

It was then that Tayuya learned never to piss off Hyuga Hinata or you get hit with gentle fist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, you need something?"

"You look depressed…did something happen between you and Sasuke? If something did happen I'll tear him limb by limb for you"

"Nothing happen…I'm just listening to my ipod…didn't you see it, its on my lap"

"Iie…what song are you listening to that makes you depressed"

"My Immortal by Evanescence"

"Hmmm….I like Kanashimi Wo Yasashisa ni"

"Good song…I like that too. I have it on my ipod, would you like to hear it?"

"Sure why not"

She took the earphone and they sat there listening to the song.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shizune…Shizune…S-H-I-Z-U-N-E!"

"…"

"SHIZUNE STOP DAYDREAMING THIS INSTANT!"

She looked at the hokage taking deep breaths.

"Y-Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Where's Tonton?"

"Ano…With Jiraiya…"

"SHE'S WITH WHO?"

"Eh…"

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT MY TONTON IS WITH NARUTO? HE'LL ROAST HER!"

"Gomen ne but Genma-kun said he'd make sure Tonton is okay"

"Genma-kun? When you start calling him that?"

"Eh…well he kinda asked me out"

"WHAT"-Whole Car"

"Well Someone has is going on with Senbon man"-Kurenai

"Have you guys been in bed yet?"-Anko

"Genma is sorta cute…"-Temari

"I-I think that y-you and G-Genma-san make a good c-couple"-Hinata

"Well you got a lucky catch…a cute guy with a wonderful personality"-Ino

"Good job Shizune"-Sakura

"Wow…So is the other side of the senbon in your mouth?"-TenTen

"That's an interesting match"-Tayuya

"You never told me you liked him Shizune…How could you?"-Tsunade

"Urusai…it's nothing big!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I DECIDED THAT EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT CAR AND THEN WHAT IS GOING ON IN THAT CAR…LIKE THIS CHAPTER BASICALLY SO THIS IS CAR 1 OR THE GIRLS CAR…NEXT IS CAR 2!**


	18. Car Two: Kakashi's Group

Here we go with the thoughts of:

_Kakashi: Anko-chan is probably daydreaming…which is the cause of her almost killing her car. Damn Asuma and his smoking! If it wasn't for this mask…why do I have to drive? All I wanna do is read my precious Icha Icha. Hmm…Sasuke seems broodier than usual, maybe it's because his brother is going to be there. Genma looks happier than usual. _

_Asuma: I wish that for once Kakashi didn't have his mask on. If I didn't know any better I could see him as a freaking burglar robbing houses. My girlfriend will always be better than his and he just can't admit to it. At least mine doest try to kill people in the car. In fact I wonder how Kurenai-chan is doing._

_Naruto: Hinata-chan and her speech. She looked kinda sad when she told me about how she follows the crowd and is always dragged about. I wanna make it up to her but not with Neji around…I'd get killed. Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan seem like the perfect couple…no problems that I spotted with their relationship. I wonder if Hinata-chan and I can be a perfect couple like that._

_Kabuto: I can't lose to Sakon! I'd kill myself if that happened! I shall claim her heart! And if I happen to lose then I shall go after the lovely Sakura-chan, though her and Uchiha have been awfully close…then that means there going out?! Shit…then I must not lose to Sakon or Ukon for that matter!_

_Shikamaru: Man I think Ino hates me now…and why is Temari suddenly interested in me? I thought she had a boyfriend. So damn troublesome…I wonder if Kiba gave up on Hinata. It should've been obvious that she could only see him as a friend. And who knew that the two cold prodigies had emotions though if I said that out loud I wouldn't be here talking to myself in my thoughts? Hell why am I talking to myself? Oh god!_

_Neji: They let me sit next to the Uchiha…what assholes. I don't want to be seen sitting next to him. If I do something wrong he could send Itachi out for me. play his little innocent act with his brother no matter how much hate he has and I'd be dead. I wonder if Ten-Ten is okay. I should spar with her like I always do…maybe then I could get answers out of her. Wait what if were assigned sparring partners…shit I might get Uchiha!_

_Sasuke: Why the hell is Hyuga giving me dirty looks and glares? Its not like I asked to be sat here in the middle of two idiots. I'm starting to wonder why nee-san invited his friends. Are they here to bother me too? And Sakura…I wonder if I can spar with her? She seems like a worthy opponent…though I'll win. I don't want to fight the dobe because then the match would be done in like 5 seconds._

_Kiba: I love Akamaru…he's just so cuddly-wuddly. Kisses Akamaru…GOOD BOY! Just so damn soft…I can't wait to skin part of your fur when your full grown. You'd make a good fur piece for my jacket. Hehehe doesn't even suspect a thing, why is Naruto so lucky to capture the heart which should be rightfully mine? I deserve here more than that loser. How does Shikamaru get his hair to stay like that? Same with Kakashi…is it like a law of gravity?_

_Jiraiya: DAMMMIT! OROCHIMARU IS COMING! I JUST WANNA RIP HIS INSIDES OUT! GOD I FEEL SO STUPID FOR YELLING IN MY MIND! BUT IT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER! MAYBE IF I ROAST THE TONTON BUT THEN AGAIN MY LOVELY TSUN-CHAN WILL BE BEYOND PISSED! BUT STILL THAT GAY ASS SNAKE IS STILL HERE! MOCKING ME WITH THAT DAMN ANNOYING SMIRK! WELL TODAY I WIPE IT OFF HIS FACE AND ALSO BLOOD WILL BE SHED!!!_

_Genma: I can't believe I finally asked her out…took some time too. She is quite the looker! Maybe I should get her, her own senbon! Hah! Its genius. Now its time to fantasize because…_

"I JUST ASKED OUT SHIZUNE"-Genma

"YOU WHAT?"-Whole Car

"Wow…that was a big shock!"-Asuma

"Would you like to…"-Kakashi

"Borrow some Icha Icha for Ideas"-Jiraiya

"He's not a perv like some people…"-Sasuke

"He's someone normal…who happens to have a senbon in their mouth all the time"-Neji

"Congratulations…but are you sure you made the right choice"-Kabuto

"I think he's gonna be fine"-Shikamaru

"So when are you…you know what never mind!"-Kiba

"Kiba's a closet pervert! Ignore but still I congratulate you!"-Naruto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AT LEAST MY GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T TRY TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE"-Asuma

"Shut up Asuma…At least mine daydreams about me all the time"-Kakashi

"Mine's daydreams too"

"Yeah like once a year"

"Don't talk about Kurenai-chan like that!"

"Your one to talk…don't talk about Anko-chan that way!"

"FINE!"

"FINE"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kiba Shut up"-Shikamaru

"Oi! I'm trying to help your mood go by smoother and this is what I get!"

"You get to shut up! Congratulations…now leave me be"

"Well which one are you gonna choose"

"I told you that I'm going out with Ino as hard as it may seem"

"Then maybe I should get Temari"

"She's taken by a man whore"

"Damn! Who is it?"

"Hiro"

"HIM! What the hell? Doesn't she know what he does to other girls?"

"Duh she knows…But she can't leave him"

"Doushite"

"He's too handsome apparently"

"How do you know all this?"

"She told me at the welcoming party thing"

"Oh"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Kabuto….I heard from your thoughts you might go after Sakura?"-Sasuke

"Shit I said that out loud…"-Kabuto

"Yep you did"

"Well I can explain that!"

"I don't need to hear your little story"

"No need to be so cold Uchiha"-Neji

"Your one to talk about coldness…You should mind your own business Hyuga"-Sasuke

"Awww Teme! He's Right"-Naruto

"Dobe no one invited you to talk!"-Sasuke

"Asshole"-Naruto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you like Shizune?"-Jiraiya

"No…I hate her so much that I asked her out"-Genma

"You don't like her?"

"It's called Sarcasm dumbass"

"No need for such profanities"

"Heh. Maybe you should take your own advice"

"What do you mean?"

"From the expression of your face, and growling, you were thinking about Orochimaru. You were yelling the profanities in your mind. In fact you were shouting in you mind by the look of frustration you had"

"Respect you elders"

"Respect my ass…I'm not sure all elders write different volumes of sex books"

"Hmph! You wouldn't understand"

"Of course…what ever you say Ojiya-san"

"Urusai!"

**A/N: THIS IS AMAZING! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE FREAKING NIGHT! GO ME GO ME! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! THESE CHAPTERS SHOULD KEEP YOU OCCUPIED THOUGH SO R&R PPLZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**


	19. Car Three: Sand and Sound Don't Mix

_Baki: I'm sitting next to that snake…ewwww!! What if he tries to 'touch' me!? Go to my happy place, go to my happy place, GO TO MY HAPPY PLACE! He seems eager to go watch these kids train…oh no I get it now! Well he's in for one lifetime beating by them. HA! That would be hilarious._

_Orochimaru: Hmm…they have just enough muscle tone for me! And they're gorgeous too. I just can't wait to use their glorious body! Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun, YOU WILL BE MINE! Their asses are just so good looking! I wonder if their soft to touch and grope and the possibilities are endless!!_

_Lee: Oh the flames of youth! My dearest Sakura-chan will be with me I just know it for I am Konoha's green beast! And my dearest dear Sakura-chan I shall watch the day that Sasuke-kun breaks up with you or hurts you and you come running to ME for comfort…not Naruto, Neji, not anyone but ME!_

_Sakon: Sakonalicious definition makes those girls go loco. They want my treasure so they get their pleasure from my photo you could see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy I ain't sleazy; I got reasons why I tease 'em girls just come and go like seasons!_

_Choji: I JUST LOVE MY CHIPS! BARBEQUE FLAVORE MMMM! AND KNOW ONE WILL GET MY LAST CHIP DAMMIT! I WILL EAT IT AND NO ONE ELSE WILL! DID THAT BITCH JUST-? HE JUST DID WHY THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! THAT WAS WAY OUT OF LINE! HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!_

_Kankuro: Man that was delicious! Oh man he looks pissed off but I could care less because I got what I wanted. Temari should really dump that loser, I mean he's a fucking pussywillow! Anyone could see that! If he was here now! He would be so dead! But I'm sitting next to bug freak! What if he tries to…what if were…oh please help me!_

_Shino: I love you miss bee! You're the best in the whole wide world! NO MISS BEE WE CAN WORK THIS OUT!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE! THERE'S NO OTHER BUG IN MY LIFE! OKAY SO MAYBE THAT AFFAIR WITH THE GRASSHOPPER WAS A LITTLE MUCH BUT YOU DIDN'T SEE HOW FAR SHE BENDS HER LEGS! OH FINE THEN! JUST FLY AWAY LIKE ALL THE REST! I DON'T NEED YOU! I'LL FINE ANOTHER BUG IN MY LIFE!_

_Gaara: Naruto is my bestest friend in the whole world and no one can take that away…not even that Uchiha! He thinks he's so beautiful when we all know that people love red heads! Red heads with tattoos! And he has neither!_

_Kidomaru: I think Orochimaru-sama will like what I made for him! NO! He'll LOVE it! Nice pair of socks that will warm his feet to the core! And then I shall be his favorite not the Uchiha family! BUT ME KIDOMARU BITCH!!!_

_Jirobu: I'm not that fat am I? I always though I was a giant but Tayuya says I'm a fat bitch! SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN! I JUST WANTED TO BE HER FRIEND! WHY KAMI-SAMA WHY! I LOVE HER AS A FRIEND TO EVERY FIBER OF MY BIENG! WHY! WHY! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know…I think I want your body too"-Orochimaru

"Keep you hands to yourself you dirty old man"-Baki

"Why Baki-kun? Is that anyway to treat someone of more superiority of you?"

"You wish! Don't touch me while I'm trying to drive"

"But your skin is just so soft…and you smell good to…and taste simply divine"

"Did you…Did you just LICK my CHEEK?"

"Don't forget sniff your neck also and massage you hands"

"I really don't want to hear it anymore! Just keep on your side of the car and…DON'T WINK AT ME!"

"Your loss darling!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"SAKURA-CHAN BURNS WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH"-Lee

"Huh- oh who?"-Sakon

"MY DARLING SAKURA-CHAN!"

"No need to yell. I'm sure the other cars can hear you just as well"

"She's so beautiful!"

"Sucks for you…I heard she was with Sasuke-san"

"Well- She is but soon she'll forget about him and come to ME"

"Fat chance…who would even come close to you"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"YOU ASSHOLE! THAT WAS _MY_ LAST CHIP!"-Choji

"Well now it's in _my_ stomach so it's _my_ chip"-Kankuro

"I'll make you those words Kankuro!"

"I hope it tastes as good as your chip"

"Take that back!"

"No way fatty! It's not my fault you can't keep your eyes on your chips"

"Don't you ever call me fat! If we weren't in a moving vehicle I kick your ass"

"The same way Dosu kicked yours in a span of five seconds"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me clearly so I won't repeat myself!"

And Choji stretched across and punched Kankuro in the nose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I like bugs"-Shino

"I like sand"-Gaara

"I had an affair with a grasshopper"

"I slept with white sand"

"My bee left me for another bee"

"My sand tried to swallow me whole"

"Life sucks"

"I know"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why are you knitting?"- Jirobu

"Why are you crying?"-Kidomaru

"I asked first"

"Well I asked second"

"Just tell me!"

"…Don't feel like it"

"I thought you were my friend"

"Well this friend has a secret that no one must know about"

"I'll tell you why I'm crying…?"

"Now that I think about it…I DON'T REALLY CARE"

"THEN WHY'D YOU ASK?"

"I have no idea whatsoever"

"I see…well"

"Well what"

"You know…"

"No I don't"

"I see…Fine!"

And Kidomaru rolled his eyes…what was the point of this conversation.


	20. Car Four: Konoha's Akatsuki

_Kisame: Oh my god…I just realized something…now I forgot it. I am so happy because the whole Akatsuki gang is here, Omg I'm so going to cry. Demo, why did they ever pair me up with Itachi. Don't get me wrong, Itachi is an excellent partner but he thinks he's so high and mighty just because all these fan girls think he's gorgeous. Personally…I think he looks like a piece of shit!_

_Itachi: Foolish little brother, Foolish little brother; why did okaa-san have two sons when it's obvious that my foolish little brother will never measure up to me. But then again it is funny to torment him especially that one time when we were younger._

_Sasori: No one ever wants to meet me…but Gaara said that everyone loves red heads so then why am I the one with out the love of a red head. But I have to admit that I'm one sexy devil! I mean aren't I easy on the eyes?_

_Deidra: Sasori-danna looks like he won a competition, yeah. Why do I always say 'yeah' after everything I say, yeah? Is this some sort of speaking disorder, yeah? Dammit, yeah. Screw it I just won't talk, yeah!_

_Tobi: I didn't get to see my darling Ten-chan! Chotto Matte…just for me because I'll come and sweep you off your feet like a real prince would! And I haven't heard from Naruto-kun lately…demo I heard that Gaara-kun is trying to befriend him…I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!!!_

_Zetsu: Boom-Boom-Boom, I **need** her in my room…great I'm becoming a pervert like that one sannin. But she sure was sizzling. Curvaceous with long slim legs…I have to meet her. She's my dream girl but then again, who would want to meet someone like me…sigh._

_Hidan: Everyone loves me because I'm too sexy for my fat…as if I have any fat! IT'S ALL MUSCLE BABY!! Zetsu looks kinda sad…wonder why? And Itachi is looking real smug of himself…must be remembering that one time when we were younger._

_Kakuzu: Well someone seems full of himself…I won't say any names. He was always a strange partner…So bored. I wonder what Kabuto is going to do with that two headed guy…what ever his name is. I really don't care actually XD._

_Iruka: Anko is so beautiful but Shizune is kawaii desu!!! DEMO…THEY'RE BOTH TAKEN!! I will be alone for the rest of my life. However Naruto, does seem like the ladies man…he may not see it but I saw all those bedroom eyes they gave him…though Sasuke does get more bedroom eyes than him XD._

_Gai: MY LITTLE PONIES ARE JUST SO YOUTHFUL! IN FACT I SHALL GIVE ONE TO LEE! HE'LL BE SO HAPPY! I CAN JUST SEE IT NOW HIS FACE WILL SHINE WITH GLORY AND WE CAN BE SO HAPPY TOGETHER…and he can forget about that skanky little 'Sakura' because I'm all he needs!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Itachi if you don't stop…"-Kisame

"Stop what?"-Itachi

"Stop twisting your hair dammit!"

"Why are you jealous because you don't have long luscious hair like me?"

"WHY YOU DIRTY BASTARD! IF I WEREN'T DRIVING!"

"Like hell…what could _you_ possibly do to _me_?"

"I could do more than you know!"

"Whatever just keep driving like a good little slave boy"

"Fucker…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasori-danna, daijoubu desu ka, yeah?"-Deidra

"Hai, I was just thinking about how kawaii I look"-Sasori

"You really think so, yeah?"

"I know so…but it seems everyone loves Gaara but not me…"

"I love you, yeah! Your better than Gaara to me, yeah"

"Awww…Arigatou Gozaimasu Deidra-kun"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That sounded so gay…"-Tobi

"Aren't you the sweet one Tobi"-Zetsu

"WHAT!!! It did…and you know it to"

"Yeah but I keep my thoughts to myself"

"Hmph…So anyway I saw you staring at a hottie with _longing_"

"She was perfect for me man! And aren't you after Ten-Ten?"

"Duh! Demo I can still say hottie! And you say that about every girl you see with black hair…"

"Iie…I say that to every cutie with raven hair like Itachi's"

"Dude now you sound gay"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"URUSAI!"-Kakuzu

"Don't tell me what to do! You not the boss of me!"-Hidan

"With your fucking loud mouth, how the hell am I supposed to meditate in silence…and FYI you are so not sexy"

"Jealous eh? I don't blame you. I give guys like you a run for their money."

"I'm not jealous…I'm disgusted…disgusted that my partner is an obsessed freak about his damn body!"

"Sigh…as Ino would say…'Jealousy is a terrible thing to waste'. She speaks true word she does."

"I'm not jealous dammit! Get it through your thick skull that you're a disgusting overly load of shit!"

"Jealous-Jealous!!!"

"FUCK YOU!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why the long face Iruka! You must be youthful on days like this!"-Gai

"I'm not in the mood Gai! Go suck a-"-Iruka

"Cocky aren't you?"

"Will you just go jump in a lake you-"

"As I was saying…Whats wrong with you?"

"YOU'RE WHATS WRONG WITH ME! I CAN'T EVEN SPIT OUT A FU-"

"Fun day it is when the kids are training eh?"

"Why must it be like this…?"

"Be like what my dear youthful companion."

"DOUSHITE?"

"So I was walking when I saw lee rubbing his body on a-"

"I so do not want to know right now…you dirty son of a bi-"

"Bit my tongue and fainted…It was times like these I was glad I was with him as he became a man"

**OMG! THAT WAS REALLY INTERESTING NE? AND THE STORY IS GETTING REALLY STRANGE! IM GOING TO ADD AN OMAKE THEATRE PROBABLY XD WITH NARUTO AND HINATA…AND A LITTLE NEJI XD**


	21. Omake Theatre Part One

**OMAKE THEATRE PART 1: FAN FICTION FUN**

He was so hot. His white shirt was now see-through because of all the sweat. What of his darling angel, you ask. Well she has the nerve to go into the bathroom to take a nice cool dip in the tub, not even inviting him. He slowly sat up and walked his way over to the bathroom door. He knocked softly a couple of times before a heavenly voice answered him.

"What is it that you want Naruto-kun?"

"I'm going down to the pool Hinata-chan so don't wait up for me"

"Hai…demo be back soon?"

"I won't be gone long…I just need something to cool me off"

"Ok Naruto-kun"

She sighed as she heard the door close. What she would not do for this day to be freezing so she could cuddle up to him for warmth. Enjoying the cool water for a moment's time, she stood up and walked out. Drying herself off before she slipped into white shorts and a pink tank, she made her way to the bed and bent over to get something. After searching for a minute, she pulled out a laptop that she had gotten from her otou-san for her birthday. Pulling up her favorite website she thought why not share this with the rest of her friends. She walked out their room to Sakura's room and knocked. She saw that Sasuke had answered instead.

"What do you want?"

"Ano…Sasuke-san, I was wondering if I could speak to Sakura-chan"

She noted that his eyes shifted before answering.

"Iie…she's not here"

A loud scream was heard before Sasuke came crashing down, his face tasting the carpet.

"Hello Hinata-chan…don't just stand there, come in come in"

Hinata took that offer carefully stepping over the Uchiha who seemed to enjoy the flavor of carpet. He got up slowly and slammed the door; taking his anger and frustration out on the poor door. He walked over to the two girls and sat down beside Hinata while taking occasional glances to glare at the pink haired kunoichi.

"So Hinata-chan…what brings you here and why isn't Naruto here with you?"

"Naruto-kun, he went to the pool"

"Baka Dobe, doesn't he know that the pool is scorching hot even if it's indoor"

Soon a whiz of blonde hair came into view as it tackled Hinata to the ground. She looked up once her eyesight was clear to see Naruto yelling.

"OH HINATA-CHAN! THE WATER BURNT MY TOE!"

"Daijoubu Naruto-kun…I'm sure it will be alright…"

"Dobe…"

"Teme!"

"Baka"

"Gaki"

"Subeta"

"**SHUT UP**"

Everyone who was in the room looked over to see a group of irritated faces. They all smiled sheepishly at the group as they walked in. Ino and Temari sat at the desk, Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru sat at the small table, Gaara and Kankuro sat on the bed while Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura sat on the floor in front of the television. Chouji and Lee sat on the other side of the bed and Neji and Ten-Ten quietly sat on the floor across from the four. Hinata coughed and their gazes landed on her in turn she blushed and began to speak in her shy timid voice.

"Ano…I'm glad you're all here because I have something that will keep us busy from the heat"

"What the hell are you talking about"-Neji

"Neji-nii-san…fuck up!"-Hinata

Everyone's eyes widened from shock. Who knew that the Hyuga girl had such a foul mouth?

"Well since I'm sure I won't be interrupted. The thing is a site called fan fiction and so basically that's it…so who wants to read the first one?"

"I DO HINATA-CHAN! MEEEE!"

"Un…sure you can read the first one Naruto-kun"

Naruto slowly took the laptop and began:

_She sat on a stone bench waiting…he was never this late! She sighed for the umpteenth time this day and stood up. She was about a foot away before a figure emerged calling her name._

"_SAKURA-CHAN! MATTE ONEGAI!"_

_She turned around to see brown hair and deep blue eyes. She smiled so he had decided to show after all this time._

"_Aika-kun! I was waiting for you and you wouldn't show!"_

"_Gomen nasai Sakura-chan…it's just that I was busy you know"_

_She smiled again…Aika is her boyfriend; he was everything a girl could want in a man. He knew how to make her laugh, when she needs comfort, and gives the best kisses! She looked at him again and noticed that his eyebrows furrowed._

"_Ano…Is everything all right?"_

"_Sakura-chan…I can't go out with you anymore"_

_Her eyes widened when he said that. She knew why! She did not have to ask. It was the same with all her boyfriends! That dirty cock-sucking prick had to do with it, she was sure! Ever since he came back to Konoha, she could only have a boyfriend for a week before they break it off! She ran to the Uchiha compound ignoring Aika's calls to come back. She was extremely pissed off, so pissed that she broke down his door and ran inside. Sasuke was enjoying his nice fire when she came in. he looked at the flushed female and then at his door. He strolled his way over to the door and examined it. He sighed knowing that it would cost a lot to repair. Finally landing his gaze on Sakura, he smirked._

"_So…How's the boyfriend of the week?"_

_She glared at him with the upmost hate. She so wanted to wipe that smirk off his face!_

"_Well you should know Sasuke…after all I bet you scare them off"_

"_Iie…they dump you because you're not in their league"_

_She tackled him down to the ground and when she did; her skirt flew up showing a lacy red thong._

"_Hmm…planning to lose your virginity to the boyfriend of the week were you?"_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Your lacy red thong…it's sexy"_

Sasuke smirked…but of course, he would say that. He is _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto continued on the story and went straight into the next one.

"_STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_Why would we do such a thing…?"_

_She tried running away but they kept following her. What does Gaara and Kankuro want from her? She is just an innocent girl who dreams of waking up in Sasuke's arms. Oh, fuck it…as if that would ever happen but still! She ran into her room only to see the two sand shinobi there waiting for her. They trapped her against her wall and smirked. She was so fucking scared!_

"_So tell me something…"_

_Gaara was toying with her pink locks and then continued to speak._

"_Does Uchiha ever fuck you?"_

Naruto soon regretted reading…because some x-rated stuff happened with Sakura, Kankuro, and Gaara. Everyone then looked at Sasuke who had Mangekyou Sharingan activated staring directly at the two sand brothers. He stood up and slowly walked over in front of them. He looked at them and smirked. You know, one of those sick twisted smirks…yeah that kind. He was mocking them…well mocking the story at least when he said those next words.

"Does Uchiha ever fuck you...I don't know, why don't you ask? Never mind you won't get the chance!"

Sasuke grabbed them both by their shirts and threw them out the window. Everyone looked at them with their eyes widened. Well they certainly knew never to provoke any Uchiha ever again.

**WELL…THAT IS PART 1 AND PART 2 WILL BE THE NARUTO HINATA AND NEJI PART! IN ADDITION, FOR THE REGULAR STORY WE MEET ITACHI'S GIRLFRIEND! WOOOOOOOOOOO! SO REVIEW PLEASE…IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY AND SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE IT! IN ADDITION, THE FIRST STORY IS LIKE A SNEAK PEAK OF A STORY I AM WORKING ON!**


	22. Omake Theatre Part Two

**OMAKE THEATRE PART 2: YOU NO BAKA-FAN FICTION FUN**

After the little throw sand shinobi out the window party, they continued with their reading. Hinata then took the laptop and asked if anyone else wanted to read. She was about to pick on someone but someone burst through the door…its Gaara and Kankuro.

"Didn't Sasuke-san throw you out the window?"-Hinata

"We landed on some old guys, they were quite soft and squishy…it did get kinda bloody afterwards…then I rolled in it but don't worry were a-okay"-Gaara

Everyone stared at them in horror. Sasuke stood up yet again and walked towards them. As he grabbed them by the collars of their shirts, he said:

"Why you dirty horny sons of a bitches! Didn't I throw you out the window…?"

Everyone backed away slowly wondering what he was going to do next. He went over by the balcony and threw them out the window again. They all sweatdropped.

"Are you going to do that every time they come back up Uchiha?"

"Would you like to join Hyuuga?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

"I'll keep that in mind when I actually start to care"

Hinata, not wanting a fight decided to read the last one. As she began reading, the whole room became quiet.

_She was so happy! Nothing could ruin this day, not even Neji-nii-san. Hinata was on her way to the hospital to go see Naruto. On her way to the hospital, she ran into Acai, one of Naruto's fan girls. Acai looked at her and glared…Hinata then sped up and so did Acai. Soon Hinata pushed Acai out the way and ran all the way to the hospital not sparing a glance. When she got there, she saw Naruto right there! She almost fainted but if she did…Naruto may leave. She walked up to him to start a conversation._

"_Konnichiwa Naruto-kun"_

"_Hey Hinata-chan…How are you this fine day?"_

"_Fine, how about you?"_

"_Just fine, kinda bored though"_

"_Are you waiting for someone?"_

_DUH! Of course, he is waiting for someone! No one would stand outside the hospital for any reason. Hinata wanted to take back what she said._

"_Baka Hinata-chan"_

_She looked shocked at what he said. He called her an idiot aka stupid! Hyuuga are not stupid! She was smarter than he was._

"_Naruto no Baka!"_

_He looked at her…is this a competition?_

"_Hinata no Baka!"_

"_Me no baka? Naruto-kun no BAKA!"_

"_Uh-Uh…Naruto-kun is not a baka…Hinata-chan is a baka!"_

_Her head was starting to hurt that she lost herself and then believed she was an idiot._

"_Me no Baka?"_

_He nodded._

"_Me no Baka?"_

"_Yes, Hinata-chan is a baka"_

_She was dizzy and she believed what he said. She walked all around town swaying side to side muttering about how she was a baka. She eventually came across Neji who was shopping for the Hyuuga Household. He heard her muttering and stopped her. She looked at him and said:_

"_Me no Baka…Me no Baka…ME NO BAKA!"_

"_Hinata-sama? You are not an idiot! Who told you that you were? And where are they?"_

"_I'm not an idiot?"_

"_Your not, now tell me!"_

"_Naruto-kun at the hospital"_

"_Uzumaki did this! He'll pay!"_

_And Neji sped off to the hospital and pushed Acai out the way. He arrived at the hospital to see Naruto still there waiting. He walked up to him._

"_Oi Uzumaki!"_

"_Yo Neji"_

"_Your one dead kitsune when I'm done with you"_

"_What'd I do?"_

"_You deliberately told Hinata-sama she was an idiot which made her walk around here muttering it to herself which I bet you some townspeople heard which will disgrace our clan!"_

_Naruto took a step back slowly…afraid of what might happen._

"_Chillax man…"_

"_How bout no…but you'll be chillaxing for a long time in that hospital…this shall give you a reason to be near the hospital."_

_Needless to say…Naruto had to stay in the hospital for awhile, Hinata did visit him and wrote on his cast: YOU'RE THE BAKA NOW!_

Temari stood up and said:

"Aren't you guy's glad it's Friday?"

They all nodded.

"Well I am too because then I don't have to see your ugly faces on Saturday when I wake up"

"Actually Temari…were not leaving anytime soon since Tsunade-sama spent most of the money on gambling and sake. So you'll be seeing our faces until we go back home"-Chouji

She glared at the room and left to go see Hiro. Shikamaru and Chouji left to eat…or Chouji eat and Shikamaru watch. Ten-Ten and Lee left to go see if there was something to do. Neji and Sasuke left reluctantly together to go find their senseis. Kiba and Ino left to go swim. Sakura and Shino went butterfly catching. And Naruto and Hinata went to go check on Gaara and Kankuro.

**A/N: WELL IM SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE AND THIS CHAPT IS KINDA SHORT BUT I HAD A SEIZURE SO I COULDN'T DO IT AND I WAS ALSO ON A CRUISE AND SCHOOL'S BEEN BUSY! SOOOOO HERES THE NEXT PART BUT THE NEXT PART IS THE TRAINING….NOT SO MUCH ACTION AND NOT SO MUCH OF JUTSU….IT FOCUSES MAINLY ON ITACHI, SASUKE, OROCHIMARU, NARUTO, SAKURA, AND ITACHI'S GIRLFRIEND: D SEE U IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	23. Sandcastle Tournament?

"I think we are lost"

"Shut up Kiba, we are so not lost. We are following the Hokage and she definitely knows what she is doing!"

"Then why are we suddenly in someone's house? Tell me that Naruto"

"Ummm…well you see, this is a...beach house that's it a beach house!"

"And we are inside it because…?"

"Parking…?"

"Stop being an idiot! I think we should stop and ask for directions…Oi Kakashi-sensei where-"

Just as Kiba was going to ask Kakashi where they were, he was punched in the face by Sasuke.

"Will you be quiet, men don't ask for directions. We are strong and proud and if you think I'm going to have my pride fall because of your idiocy, think again. Plus, this is the only time I get to read."

"That's the way to say it Sasuke, say it loud and proud!"

"Shut up Kakashi and keep driving"

After an hour or so, they finally found the way to the beach. As they all got out of the cars, Orochimaru gave Sasuke a wink. He shuddered in disgust and walked toward Sakura. Itachi went to Kisame and asked for his super-cool-ninja-cell-phone.

"Hey Sex Bomb, are you here yet?"

Everyone looked at Itachi who was currently on the phone with god knows who. Sasuke's eye started to twitch at the thought of his brother calling anyone a sex bomb. Sakura grabbed his hand and led him away from the disturbing conversation his brother was having.

"Sasuke-kun, you should relax, I'm sure Itachi-san talks like that all the time"

Sasuke glared at her, "No _Sakura_, he doesn't talk like that at anytime. I think I would know since he's my brother and we live in the same household…unfortunately"

"I meant it as in, when he hangs out with his friends or just when he's not at home."

"Are you trying to defend him? If you are, stop while you're ahead"

Sakura sighed and turned toward the water while Itachi started toward them.

"Well, what is my cute little brother and his girlfriend doing here so far away from everyone…I hope it's nothing that you shouldn't be doing, but in the case that it is, I won't tell anyone."

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to retort but found it difficult with their mouths hung wide open.

"Who the hell is that?"

"You should clarify these things Sasuke, who the hell is who?"

"Don't act stupid, who's the girl behind you?"

"She isn't a girl little brother, she's a full grown woman. And this _woman_ is my girlfriend."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"She's your _what!?_"

"Girlfriend…you know what Sakura is."

"Humor me, when did _you_ get a girlfriend?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday…because it was yesterday."

Sasuke looked at the woman hiding behind his brother. She had black hair and red eyes that looked oddly familiar.

"Is that Kurenai-sensei?"-Sakura

"Does it look like her?"-Itachi

"…Yeah?"-Sakura

"Well, it's not, it's…her sister? Yeah her sister!"-Itachi

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Itachi, he was starting to sweat. Sasuke looked around his brother's back and noticed cuffs around the woman's hands.

"Why did you cuff her? Keep her from running away?"

"Foolish little brother, she's into…BDSM. You know bondage."

"So, you gagged her because of…bondage fetish?"

"Exactly! Now if you excuse us we must be going."

Sasuke and Sakura watched as Itachi dragged Kurenai away.

"Kurenai-sensei…doesn't have a sister, right?"

"Personally Sakura, I could care less what my brother does to whomever. If Kurenai-sensei happened to be today's target, that's just fine. But Asuma-sensei should watch out.

Sakura sighed and nodded in agreement as they walked toward the others. As they got closer they could hear screaming coming from Naruto (A/N: Who else could it be) and Neji.

"Damn it Naruto! I'm not going to give you a piggyback ride!"

"Demo, it hurts to walk and since you caused injury to my poor little foot, you have to carry me for the rest of the day!"

"Fuck that! Don't you heal quickly?"

"Actually…I do, don't I? Nej-Nej You're a Genius"

"Don't call me that!"

"Nej-Nej, that is the stupidest pet name ever!"-Gaara

"Shut up! Everyone just shut the fuck up!"-Hinata

In shock, everyone quieted down and stared at Hinata. Jiraiya whispered something inappropriate to Tsunade who then smacked him.

"I came here for one thing and one thing only! And that is to build a sandcastle!"-Hinata

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Did you just say sandcastle? I thought we came here to train?"-Naruto

"That was just a cover up. Besides why do you think I chose today?"

"Great weather?"-Ino

"Lot's of clouds?"-Shikamaru

"Iie, today is a sandcastle tournament…whoever builds the greatest sandcastle will win…something but I'm not sure what. All I saw was sandcastle tournament"

Everyone looked at her and then at each other and then again towards the Hokage.

"I guess we're building sandcastles to win the prize? Think of it as a mission. A D-Rank one but still. Get into your groups and let's begin!"

And so begins the great sandcastle kickoff.

**A/N: HOORAY FOR ME FOR FINALLY UPDATING AFTER A LONG HIATUS ******** A SANDCASTLE TOURNAMENT? WHICH GROUP WILL WIN AND WHAT'S THE PRIZE?**


End file.
